Transformers Animated:Mysterious girl
by Obsidianhighlights
Summary: When a fangirl ends up in the world of TFA, how will she be able to help? What is this about her having powers? And will she find love on the way? Prowl/OC. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1:Fangirl

**A/N:- Hey guys! Here's another story that I made up and just couldn't get out of my head. It is the transformers animated universe. I do not own any transformers characters, only my OC's. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:Fangirl

Glancing at the TV from across the room, I couldn't help the childish squeal that escaped as I dived onto the sofa. Being a 16 year old fan of the infamous Transformers Animated is something that I probably should be slightly ashamed of, but I generally find myself not really caring.

It is something that makes my life slightly better, it doesn't matter what people say.

My smile twitched into a grin as it became apparent that my favourite episode was on, 'Home is where the Spark is'. Watching giant robots attempt to play twister is definitely something that will always make me giggle to myself.

Prowl was by far the best character in the show. Sure, he may be a bit too serious at times, but with that comes a hilarity that none of the other characters could ever hope to achieve.

As the episode neared its end, I felt my eyes begin to droop as I slumped to my side. I didn't get much sleep last night, only a couple of hours, so a sofa nap seemed ideal right about now.

I snapped fully awake when my phone started blaring my ringtone, screen flashing. Blinking hard, I managed to figure out that the caller was my friend, Ruby. Sighing to myself, I answered the call.

"What do you want?" I grumbled, dragging my hand across my face tiredly.

"Wow Aurora, I've had warmer welcomes from your cranky next door neighbor." Ruby teased. I felt my eye twitch.

"I hope you realize that you've just interrupted my nap" I replied, immediately hearing her giggles echo back.

"I was just going to see if you would like to come shopping with me tomorrow?" She questioned hopefully. The urge to hang up on her was making my hand twitch. I was quick to relent, however, reminding myself that I hadn't seen her in a couple of weeks.

"Sure, why not."

"Great! I thought that I was going to have to force you, considering you've been holed up in your apartment for, like, ever!" She paused for a moment. "Please don't tell me you've just been marathoning that Transformers show you love."

"It's not my fault it's a great show!" I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, I'll come to yours at about 9:30 tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Ruby said before ending the call. I placed the phone down onto the coffee table and forced myself up, shuffling to the bathroom.

Catching my eye in the mirror, I couldn't help but stare at myself for a few seconds. Long and straight golden brown hair, green eyes and a flat stomach. I was nothing special. I was just…me.

Sometimes I think that's just not enough.

A lone tear rolled down my cheek.

I shouldn't be living on my own.

_(Flashback)_

"Happy birthday sweetie!" Mum exclaimed, giving me a massive embrace. I chuckled, allowing her arms to linger around me for a little longer before pulling away.

"Here's your first present." Dad smiled as he handed me a box covered in golden wrapping paper. I slowly unwrapped it, careful not to damage any of it, my curiosity peaked. As I opened it and peered inside I immediately began to sob, the smile on my face hurting my cheeks from being so wide.

It was a stunning necklace with a gold chain and a mesmerizing cobalt crystal hanging from it. The charm that hid behind the gem was a silver Autobot insignia.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" I wept, clinging onto my parents as I tried to calm my shaking limbs.

"I knew you'd love it." My dad smiled warmly, gesturing to the charm. He gently took hold of the necklace and placed it around my neck.

"Now," My mum started, handing me a twenty dollar note, "I know it's your special day, but I can't make you a cake without any milk. You can use the rest of the money on whatever you want."

I smiled, feeling like a little kid all over again. Grabbing my trainers, I left the house with a spring in my step as I made my way towards the shop.

It wasn't too hard to find the milk, but I admittedly spent quite a while carefully choosing what sweets I wanted, trying to make the most out of the note.

Eventually I paid and exited the shop with two reasonably sized bags in tow.

Looking up, I noticed a cloud of smoke passing overhead. A fire, perhaps? Not thinking much of it, I turned the corner onto my street. My heart-rate picked up slightly at the sight of multiple fire trucks, police cars and ambulances.

I continued walking, each step making my head swim with anxiety. Surely it couldn't be my house, could it?

My stomach dropped as I recognized the vehicle on the driveway.

I dropped the bags, desperately sprinting towards the flames. I couldn't think straight, I was beyond petrified. Ignoring all of the neighbors screaming for me, I rushed around to the back and forced the door open. A rush of smoke engulfed me as I staggered in, blinking hard to clear my vision as I began to search for my parents.

It was becoming increasingly harder to breathe. My chest heaved, my legs slowed, my eyes burned, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Grabbing the door-frame, I hauled myself into the kitchen.

A scream was ripped from my throat at the sight I ended up facing. Dad's charred corpse was in the middle of the flames, facing in my directions. His eyes were wide and his jaw slack as the inferno clawed at his face. I continued to scream out in agony until the world around me began to spin and I passed out.

For I moment I hoped that I was dead, that I had died with my father, and that I would have to never remember his lifeless charred body. I then thought of my mother. My poor, beautiful mother. I prayed that she didn't suffer the same fate, and it was with this hope that I began to fight for a chance at life.

I opened my eyes, only to wince sharply at the overwhelmingly white walls staring me in the face. After adjusting, I scanned the room and slowly began to realize that I was in a hospital. A few minutes later, a police officer walked to my bedside, his face neutral but his eyes betraying emotions of sympathy. My throat tightened.

"Are you Aurora Hansen?" He asked me. I slowly nodded, unable to speak.

"I am sorry to say that your parents, Sarah and Ross Hansen, both perished in the fire. I'm sorry." He bowed his head in pity.

I felt numb. A coldness washed over my body. My heart constricted in my chest and I felt like I was back in my burning home. That was preferable to this, at least then I would have been killed by now. I continued to stare at the man, unable to think straight. It wasn't long after that I blacked out, grief hitting me like a tidal wave.

_(Present Day)_

I gripped the edge of the sink tightly, my knuckles turning white. Grinding my teeth together, I forced back any tears that were ready to resurface. I would not lose myself to mourning. Not now, not ever. I had spent the past 3 months since their death drowning in it, and I was sick of how pathetic I felt.

What if I had been there? What if they had managed to escape in time? There were too many questions that were useless in answering. Thinking about the possibilities wasn't going to bring them back.

I stood there for a while, willing the tenseness in my arms to go away before I wandered over to my bed. Settling under the covers, I curled up on my side. Forcing my eyes shut, I slowly fell into what would surely be a nightmare filled sleep.

I was convinced that life was just a sick joke from which I could never escape.

**So yeah, I've also decided to rewrite this one as well! As far as I'm concerned right now, not much will change plot-wise, but some elements may be changed if it is necessary. Either way, I hop that you will continue to enjoy this story!**


	2. Chapter 2:Where am I?

**A/N:- I do not own any transformers characters, only my OC's. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:Where am I?

I lazily opened my eyes and yawned. I felt really uncomfortable. I rubbed my eyes and they widened. I was in a tree!

Through the shock of it all and how I had got there made me fall out of the tree, grazing my elbow as I hit the ground. I sat up and rubbed my now sore elbow.

"Owww." I grumbled. I realized that I was wearing my black tank top and jeans, not my pyjamas.

"Hey, are you alright?" I jumped slightly at the sudden voice. I looked up and saw a girl of about 8 staring down at me.

"Yeah, im fine, I think." I replied, standing up. The girl briefly examined my elbow and gave me a look.

"No you're not, you're bleeding." She protested. I turned and noticed that my grazed elbow was indeed bleeding.

"Here, I'll take care of it." The girl said as she pulled out a clean tissue and gently dabbed my wound. I winced at the contact. Once she was finished she threw the tissue into the bin and smiled at me.

I smiled back and held out my hand.

"Thank you. I'm Aurora Hansen." The girl shook my hand and nodded.

"My names Sari. Sari Sumdac." She said. I froze. I looked her over and saw that she had dark skin and brown eyes. She also had red hair in two high pigtails and was wearing an orange dress. Yep, it was definitely her. But how?

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Detroit, how could you not know that?" Sari said. I gasped. So I am in the transformers animated world, but how?

"Because I am from a different universe and used to live in England, not America, so I have nowhere to live." I explained briefly. Sari then grinned and bounced around.

"Why don't you live with me then?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. Ever since the day my parents died I wasn't that sociable, only to Ruby who I had known since I was a baby, but I decided to be polite.

"YAY! Come on, let's go to Lake Erie first instead!" Sari excitedly said as she grabbed my good arm and pulled me to follow her, which I did.

Isn't Lake Erie where the Autobot ship crashed? I was guessing that Sari hadn't met them yet. Anyways after a couple of minutes we were just running into the back of a 5 story car park. Once we got started walking outside the front way I noticed the all too familiar creature outside.

Sari, of course, didn't notice as she was too busy trying to get her key back from her robot dog (Who, by the way, I had just noticed was with her). I looked ahead and saw a yellow car and a black and gold motorcycle sitting in front of us. I knew who they are, but I'm not going to say anything. Yet.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms at Sari who was still in the middle of a tug of war match. I suddenly saw a tentacle come down between the two vehicles as they avoided it and consequently moved closer to us.

The yellow car stopped right in front of Sari which made her robo-dog drop the square key and run off.

"Woah." Was all Sari said. The motorcycle had stopped in front of me and I placed my hands on my hips.

"Hey, little creature, my names Bumblebee. Did you lose your owner bot?" The car said. I heard the motorbike sigh as Sari's eyes grew big. She then screamed and I was forced to cover my ears as she ran and glomped me, frightened. I hugged her back.

Bumblebee and the motorbike moved back, but Bumblebee moved further back as he let out a robotic scream.

"That thing must be armed with some kind of high frequency sonic weapon." Bumblebee said and Sari screamed again and ran off. I gave Bumblebee a look.

"Nice job." I said sarcastically before running off to catch her. I heard the motorcycle mumble something as Bumblebee spoke up again.

"Don't worry little creature, im not gunna hurt you." And, being the smartass he is, came and drove after us.

As we were running Sari bumped into another tentacle like thing and I pushed her out of the way and the thing grabbed me instead. Well, at least I will die a hero. It lifted me up and tightened his grip on me.

I didn't scream or struggle, I looked down at Sari, who had wide eyes and an open mouth.

"AURORA!" She shouted. I managed to get an arm free so I waved at her. The tentacle lifted me higher and was taking me closer and closer to its mouth. I just hoped that one of the Autobots would help me, but I wasn't going to reveal that I knew who they were.

Just then, they all transformed, right in front of me and Sari, who I gestured to run back into the car park building. The people behind looked shocked, and I just breathed out one word,

"Cool!" I saw Optimus run towards the giant creature, his axe at hand.

"AUTOBOTS, ATTACK!" He ordered, as he swung his axe. Of course, the axe just got absorbed. Bumblebee jumped up and used his stingers, but nothing happened.

Bulkhead swung his wrecking ball and hit the beast in the side of the head, causing it to drop me.

As I've watched the cartoon, I half expected Bumblebee to catch me, but, so far it hasn't gone exactly the way it did.

Before I could say much else, I stopped falling and knew that one of the bots had caught me. As the autobot ran off with me in his hands, I caught sight of the black and gold paint and knew who it was.

"Hi, I'm Prowl." He said, looking at me. I was surprised that he hadn't said 'fascinating' yet.

"I'm Aurora." I replied as he ran into the car park building. Man, I hope that Sari is well hidden. I decided to play dumb.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm an Autobot, actually im a cybertronian." Prowl replied. I nodded my head. I then saw loads of tiny helicopter machines come flying in and shooting at Prowl. Said bot put me down and used his sharp ninja stars to knock them all out.

"I've got to go." He said once he defeated all of the robots. We both had just enough time to see Bulkhead get absorbed by the creature as Prowl ran outside to help.

I turned around and saw Sari, hiding behind a car, terrified. I went up and gave her a hug.

"It's alright; the Autobots are the good guys." I said. Sari smiled as she jumped up, punching her fists in the air.

"They are SOOOO cool!" She exclaimed. I smirked and shook my head. I never laugh now anymore either.

"Let's go and have a look!"

Before I could protest, Sari was already dragging me to the stairs. Not wanting to let her get hurt, I followed up after her.

Once we got to the top we opened the door and ran to the edge of the building, and we could see the giant bug like creature and Prowl, Optimus and Bumblebee, attacking it, to no avail though.

Sari gasped in amazement and smiled widely with her mouth open. I just watched, knowing what was going to happen.

I looked up and saw teletran-1. It lowered itself and gave Prime an object. I didn't know what they were saying but when Prowl and Optimus both looked at 'Bee, I knew.

Prowl said something else and pointed directly to where me and Sari were, and Bumblebee transformed and drove into the entrance of the car park.

A tentacle chased after him, but Optimus knocked away. Only to be knocked back though. The tentacles then grabbed Prowl and Prime and absorbed them onto its body. I gasped and so did Sari.

Bumblebee then drove through the door and broke through the half wall near the two of us.

"You're going down!" He shouted, ironically while falling. Sari placed her hand over her mouth and I smiled slightly. The creature's mouth closed once Bumblebee fell straight into it. Sari clutched my top.

"Do you think they will be OK?" She whispered. I patted her back.

"They will be fine, trust me." I reassured her. She loosened the grip on me slightly.

The creature then went all yellow before going grey and melting to the ground. Sari cheered. The four bots then fell out of the goo.

Bumblebee landed on a severely injured Bulkhead. The green bot opened his eyes and looked to Bumblebee, who was now at his side.

I could see the gaping hole in Bulkhead's chest from here. I could even see it sparking. I turned around to see Sari's foot just disappearing through the door. She was going to them! 

"Sari!" I shouted before I went running after her. I wasn't going to stop her, since she is meant to meet the Autobots, but I wanted to come as well.

When I got to the bottom I saw that Bulkhead was on the back of Optimus's truck form, and Sari was running up to Bumblebee. I face palmed and went to her.

"Bumblebee, is that you?" She asked. When did she meet Bumblebee? I shook it off and stood next to her. Bumblebee turned around.

"Sari?" He asked. Sari then went on rambling really quickly about how amazing they all were and stuff. I could only make out a couple of words and I guessed that so could Bumblebee.

"Sari, take it easy, my friends hurt real bad." I remember this part.

"Hey, Bumblebee, Sari is going to be able to save your friend, I know because I am from a different universe." I briefly said. Sari stared at me quizzically. Not about the different universe thing, about the 'her being able to save Bulkheads backside' stuff.

"Ok, Sari, get in. You better come too….ugh…..." Bumblebee said.

"Aurora." I finished, while getting into the driver's side. I'm 16, so im technically able to drive.

"I said roll out!" Optimus suddenly exclaimed as he drove off with Bulkhead in tow. Bumblebee followed after and Prowl was in front.

"Are we gonna be able to breathe?" Sari asked as we got driven underwater.

"Sure…..uh…..what's 'breathe'?" Was Bumblebees oh-so intelligent reply.

"Sari, don't worry, but we have to stay out of sight if this is going to work." I instructed.

"Why? I though you said-"Bumblebee started but I cut him off.

"I know she will but you have to pretend that you didn't bring is and we have to stay out of sight. I'll explain how I know later OK?" I said.

"Ummm…OK." He replied.

As we entered the base all the water was drained out.

Bumblebee was just about to transform to check up on Bulkhead but he realized that we were still in him.

"Right, so, what's the plan?" He whispered, stopping in the middle of the med bay doorway.

"Bumblebee, aren't you going to transform?" Prowl asked. I have a strange suspicion that he knows, he's a ninja bot after all.

"Yes, just a sec." Bumblebee sheepishly said as he raced around the corner and out of sight.

"Bumblebee, chuck us down that chute." I quietly ordered and he did so straight away. Sari was about to scream but I covered her mouth with my hand as we fell.

When we landed we were just where I wanted us to be. The room holding the allspark. Everything went to plan as the allspark opened up, scanned Sari and transformed her security key. But, it scanned me briefly and sent thousands of images flashing through my head in less than a second. What was that?

The other bots must have heard as Optimus and Bumblebee entered the room.

"If you've messed this up you owe me my security deposit." Sari threatened, waving her fist at the allspark. Just then Optimus picked her up by the neck of her dress. Bumblebee walked over and picked me up.

"Woah!" Sari exclaimed. Optimus brought her up to his eye-err-optic level.

"How did you get aboard this ship?" Bumblebee then walked over with me in his hand.

"It followed me home," He started, then lifted me up so that Prime could see me, "can I keep them?"

"Hey! I'm not an it I'm a she!" Sari pouted crossing her arms and looking down. Optimus looked at Bumblebee and raised his eyebrow.

"So I suppose you have an explanation?" He asked. Just before Bumblebee could answer I spoke up.

"Bumblebee doesn't, but I do." Optimus looked at me.

"And who are you?"

"Doesn't matter for now. We need to gat Sari to Bulkhead!" I exclaimed. Prime held his head so I guessed that was Ratchet com-linking him.

"We need to go up now anyways." He said as he plopped Sari next to me.

Once we got to the med bay Ratchet was trying to stabilize Bulkhead and Prowl was giving me and Sari a look. Bumblebee put us down and the four of us walked to the berth.

"The circuit damage is too extensive I can't keep him stable!" Ratchet half yelled in frustration. I was about to say something but I didn't have too as Sari's key started glowing a light blue and she stared at it with awe.

The key then dragged her closer to the berth and so Bumblebee picked her up and put her on Bulkhead. Once she got close to the injury the key transformed to fit exactly into the hole. She pushed the key in and then a massive bright light came from it which I had to shield my eyes from.

Once the light died down the wound was completely healed, armour and everything, as Bulkhead opened his optics and sat up slightly, shaking his head. Because I couldn't see, Bumblebee had picked me up and I sat in his palm. Sari was standing on the edge of the berth and Ratchet was just stood there, eyes wide, gaping.

"That is quite the cure." Bulkhead said, looking at Sari.

"Aurora, how did you know that was going to happen?" Bumblebee asked me. I saw Sari nod her head in agreement. Everyone was now looking at me.

"It's a long story. Look." I said, pointing to the screen where there were loads of helicopters and police cars searching the area.

"I think my dad's looking for me." Sari said sheepishly.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered, transforming. Once they were all in their vehicle modes, Sari got into Ratchet while I rode with Bulkhead.

As we were driving out I was leaning against the window.

"Bulkhead, are you alright?" I asked, a tiny bit concerned for the big bot.

"Yeah, im fine." He replied. I just nodded as we came out of the water.

Bulkhead opened his door and I jumped out. I saw that Sari and Ratchet were talking. The other three robots transformed and me and Sari stood in front of them.

Suddenly a load of police cars and helicopters surrounded us all and I saw Professor Sumdac standing next to Captain Fanzone, who was holding one of those voice projector thingy's (NO not a microphone!).

"PUT YOUR HANDS, WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" He ordered the autobots, who were confused, as was Sari. Bumblebee leaned towards us.

"Why do they want us to do that?" He asked Sari, who shrugged.

"Just do it, before they get aggressive." I hissed. 'Bee nodded and one by one the Autobots put their hands in the air in a surrender fashion.

Suddenly all of the police men aimed guns at the bots. My eyes widened as I took a step forward.

"It's OK!" I shouted. Sari stepped forward and shook her hands in dismissal.

"They're friendly!" She exclaimed.

"Well, except from the red and white one, he's kinda grumpy!" I finished, earning a 'hey!' from guess who. Isaac then came running over.

"Sari! Thank goodness you are OK!" He exclaimed, kissing Sari on the forehead and hugging her. I rubbed my arm in a lonely kinda way.

I couldn't help but feel sad that I had no one to miss me, no one to comfort me anymore. I could also feel a pair of optics staring through my back, but I couldn't tell who.

I heard Captain Fanzone order his troops to lower their weapons, which they did so. I turned to the Autobots.

"It's OK, you can put your hands down now." I said, and they did so. They were all looking at me with curiosity, and I probably know why, but I shrugged it off and turned back to Sari and her dad. She was smiling cheekily at him.

"So..can we keep them?" Sari asked, which made me smirk and fold my arms.

The next day (Sari let me stay round hers for the night) I watched as the Autobots were declared heroes. It was nice to see them getting the praise for once.

I noticed that Prowl was scanning the crowd and his optics stopped on me, before quickly going back to Optimus, leaving me confused.

After Isaac's short speech I felt a brief pain flash through my head and I held it groaning slightly. I could just make out Prowl glancing at me again. Why did he do that? Oh well. I was just happy that there was peace.

For now, anyway.

**Hehehe, just to let you all know im already halfway through chapter 3, so look out for it in the next couple of days! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3:Screamer

**A/N:- I do not own any transformers characters, only my OC's. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:Screamer

It was now late at night the same day as the announcement earlier and the Autobots were just about to head back to the ship when Sari spoke up.

"Hey guys, I know this place that would be big enough for your land base. It will be much easier then you lot going back under the water all the time. Do you want me to show you?" Optimus considered this for a moment, and nodded. The five all transformed and Sari jumped into Bumblebee.

I was just about to walk on over to the pair when a familiar motorcycle drove towards me.

"Want a lift?" Prowl asked. I smiled slightly and got on. I wasn't going to get over excited like most fan girls would of their favourite transformer asked if they wanted a ride. I really wanted to, but I am not going to act childish anymore like I did.

Prowl then revved up and followed the others. I knew how to ride one since my dad was a motorcyclist and I used to love watching him ride around. As I got older he even gave me rides.

I shook my head. No, I wasn't going to think about them. I wasn't going to let my guard down.

I then felt another flash of pain in my head, which caused me to look down and squint my eyes slightly. I noticed that Prowl was now going a touch slower now.

"Are you alright?" He asked, showing no emotion whatsoever. Typical Prowl. I looked straight ahead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. I was also very good at hiding my emotions, never wanting to show too much glee, or to laugh. I have never been angry, because my parents taught me how to handle it, as if I was to get angry, I would not like what I would have become. What does that mean?

Anyways, Prowl dropped it there and soon enough we were in front of the abandoned warehouse which I remembered from the cartoon. I jumped off of Prowl and walked over to Sari, who had just got out of Bumblebee.

"Like I said, you guys need a home base, since your ship is underwater in Lake Erie." She started. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and WAYY too far away." I retorted sarcastically, earning a couple of smirks and a glare from Sari.

"Anyways, then I remembered this place. My dad got it ages ago. He doesn't even know he owns it!" Sari finished, giving me another look. I just shrugged and walked in.

The autobots all turned on their headlights and followed in after me.

"So, what do you think?" Sari asked. I supressed a snort and turned to the girl.

"I think it's very nice, dandy and clean, Sari." I said, folding my arms. Sari didn't do anything this time. It unnerved me somewhat.

"I think this is what you organics call a real fixer upper." Bumblebee commented, carefully choosing his words. Bulkhead chose that time to fall down onto his metal ass purposely. The ground shook slightly and I stumbled back a little. Sari snickered and I gave her a warning look.

"Anywhere I can power down for a few megacycles is OK by me." Bulkhead said lazily, now leaning back. I decided to join in on the fun so I plopped down where I was.

Prowl glanced at me for half a second before focusing back on Bulkhead. Again with the constant glimpsing! What was I, an exhibit?

Hmmmmmm. Im going to shut up now.

I then heard loads of sirens and fire trucks. I gasped, jumped up and ran outside. The midnight sky had an orange tinge to it. I knew what this meant.

"Sounds like someone needs help. Autobots!-"Optimus was cut off by Bulkhead.

"I know, transform and roll out!" He said oh-so enthusiastically. I looked at him and smirked. Good ole Bulky.

The five bots transformed and put their sirens on as they rolled out. Save for Prowl, who waited until I was on before speeding off.

When we got there a massive block of flats were on fire. Prowl transformed back into robot mode, picked me up, and took me someplace safe with Sari.

We unfortunately couldn't see what was going on since there were too many adults, but I knew since I had watched the episode so I was lucky.

I decided to be adventurous so I walked off to explore. Sari came with me and soon enough we were both completely out of sight.

However after a while we could hear the Autobots calling our names.

When we walked back like nothing happened their faces were priceless!

Prowl didn't talk at all as he drove me to the Sumdac tower, since I was temporarily living with Sari and Isaac until I can find another place. Heck, I even said thanks to the ninjabot but he just kept silent and disappeared into the traffic.

Maybe me and Sari were gone longer than I thought…

_(The next day…)_

Wow, I never knew Prowl could keep a grouch for so long. Especially after only meeting me a couple of days ago!

Sure he picked me up and drove me to the inauguration ceremony for the Sumdac Fully Automated Rapid Transit System, since Isaac had quickly warmed up to me and the Autobots were also going to be guests of honour. But he still hasn't spoken! It's very irritating actually. Yeah I knew that Prowl didn't speak much anyway but he is meant to be polite!

Once we were on the stage in front of a train and many people, Professor Sumdac started speaking.

"We at Sumdac systems continue our commitment to moving Detroit forward with this Fully Automated Rapid Transit System, capable of speeds over 300 miles per hour." The crowd then started cheering. I was standing next to Sari, and was slowly getting bored. I looked behind and saw Bumblebee leaning towards Bulkhead.

"If humans want to move so fast, why don't they build wheels, like us?" He said. Bulkhead shrugged and I smiled slightly.

"I want to thank the mayor, police Captain Fanzone, and especially the city's cybernetic super heroes, for attending this magnificent grand opening ceremony." Sumdac said. I sighed and looked to Sari, who was also bored.

"How long until this is over?" I whispered over. Sari looked at me.

"I don't even think that it's half over." Came her grumbled reply. I huffed and turned back to the crowd.

Soon enough the fighter jets came in and put on a massive display of flips and spirals. I was actually quite impressed. I then suddenly remembered what was about to happen and urgently ran over to Sari.

"Sari! You gotta go now!" I cried, waving my arms. The autobots gave me looks.

"Starscreams coming!" I exclaimed, but they didn't believe me. Personally, I think that they were shocked that I even knew about the seeker. As if on cue, Isaac piped up.

"Hu, I thought I only paid for 6 jets." He mused. I spun around to the Autobots, hands on hips, and raised my eyebrow. They still didn't believe me.

"Hey, look! That guys heading straight for us!" Bulkhead suddenly shouted, pointing to the jet, which was indeed speeding towards us. Ratchets eyes widened.

"It couldn't be…."He gasped. I face palmed.

"DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU THAT HE WAS COMING?" I screamed, frowning. Ratchet winced at how loud I was.

The seeker then transformed and shot a pink laser at the Autobots; effectively pushing them all back to the train. I grabbed Sari's wrist and ran off. Not too far though, just in case.

Starscream lowered himself to the ground, right in front of the Autobots, who were slowly standing back up.

"Greetings, Autobots. Mind if I crash the party?" Starscream said in a sadistic tone. I saw Optimus murmured something and Screamer started speaking again.

"The name is Starscream!" He bellowed. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward.

"We all know you're name now get on with it!" I shouted, grabbing the decepticons attention. He scowled at me, but, strangely enough, didn't come after me. After a couple of seconds, he smirked at me.

"Oh, look who it is, the girl with the mysterious powers. Did you're universe get fed up with you, Aurora?" He hissed. My eyes widened. How did he know my name? And what mysterious powers?

"Oh, and don't you know the future for the war as well? I could make great sport out of you." Starscream sneered, and went to lunge at me, but Prowl jumped in front of me and got into his fighting stance.

Starscream then rose up and started shooting aimlessly at the other humans, catching many of them. Isaac and the mayor had already run into the train, with Sari in tow.

The shots were getting closer and closer to me as Prowl blocked them all of and placed me into the train along with the other 3.

"Are you alright?" Sari asked. I nodded and sat down, thinking. I blocked out all voices and just sat there, cross legged, daydreaming.

After, somewhat, forever I felt the train being lifted up and immediately knew who it was. Sari screamed and ran over to her father, and the mayor looked like he was about to pass out any moment. I felt the train drop as it landed onto the building.

I could vaguely hear Starscream shouting down threats to the Autobots as I stood up and walked out of the train.

Ignoring the desperate pleas from Sari, Isaac and the mayor, I continued walking and stopped a couple of feet away from the metro. I didn't care. I needed to help them.

"STARSCREAM!" I shouted, waving my arms. The Autobots quietened down and looked up to me. Wow, I must be loud. Starscream glared at me.

"I will willingly tell you any information as you please if you just put the train safely back down where you got it. Passengers still inside." I offered, hoping for him to agree. Screamer seemed to be thinking about this.

"Very well then." He said, grabbing the metro and gently placing it by the Autobots. Oh my god, did the giant dorito of doom actually listen to me?

He's either gullible, or stupid. Im gunna go with both.

Shortly after Starscream started racing towards the autobots, attacking them. I saw Prime get flung and Ratchet raced towards him.

Starscream then landed and slowly started walking towards them. Oh no, it's the 'I killed Megatron' crap. Blah blah blah.

Shit, now he's aiming towards Sari! I gasped and closed my eyes shut. I know that I have seen this episode, but now I am in it anything could have changed. After a couple of seconds I uncovered my eyes and saw Starscream holding Bumblebee up by his hand. But, instead of chucking him, Screamer flew up and dumped him next to me, offline. No not dead, just passed out.

I ran towards him, but couldn't do anything. What we needed was Sari's key.

As I neared him, the ground shook and I fall over, landing on the side of his chest. What I didn't expect was for his wound to flash and heal completely. I stared at my hands in amazement as Bumblebee groaned and sat up.

Holy crap, I have healing powers!

"Wh-what happened?" Bumblebee asked me. I just stared at him in shock.

"I just healed you." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. His optics widened at me in disbelief.

"But, how?" I just shrugged. I felt my hair blow into my face as Starscream circled us. I looked down and saw that the others were gone. What the hell? What the hell were they thinking?I turned back to 'Bee.

"So, how are we going to get back down?" I asked, only just realizing how high we actually were. It was now Bumblebee's turn to shrug.

"I have no clue."

**Uh oh! Whats going to happen next? Please R&R and don't forget to look out for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4:Battle&Questions

**A/N:- I do not own any transformers characters, only my OC's. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:Battle&Questions

**-:Prime, are your logic sensors scrambled up?:-** Ratchet yelled thought the com-link, causing me to flinch.

**-:I know what im doing, Ratchet:-**I replied, but not sounding too convincing, but it shut Ratchet up.

We got back to where Starscream was and I climbed a building which was about 30-40 stories tall. Ratchet and Bulkhead were on the motorway. Once the decepticon noticed us he transformed. Bulkhead removed the allspark from Ratchets vehicle mode and placed it on the ground nearby.

"Starscream, you can have what you want, now release Aurora and Bumblebee!" I announced. Said con gave me a look, before shaking his head.

"Leave the allspark unguarded, or they will get it!" He threatened, aiming his gun at the pair. My anger slowly started to rise.

"Release them now or I'll destroy the allspark!" I shouted, gesturing to it. Starscream didn't fall for it.

"Don't try to deceive a decepticon, autobot." Starscream then started descending "We are the masters of deception!"

I smirked. He didn't notice the torpedo shaped hot air balloon behind him.

_(Aurora's POV)_

"YOU THINK IM BLUFFING?" I heard Optimus yell as he got out his axe, let out a war cry, and aimed for the allspark.

"Ratchet, step aside!" He ordered, before swinging the axe.

"WAIT!" Screamer bellowed. I snickered. Dumb ass decepticons.

I was about to make a snazzy remark when a certain ninjabot leaped up and gracefully landed in front of me and 'Bee. I folded my arms and smirked.

"Took you long enough." I retorted. Prowl glared at me, grabbed Bumblebee by the wrist, and jumped back down.

My jaw dropped. That cyber-bitch! He just ditched me! I was fuming, until I got an idea.

Once Prowl and 'Bee were safely on the ground, I stood on the edge and inhaled deeply. Incredibly stupid, maybe, but it looks so tempting.

As soon as Prowl looked up and me I flipped off of the building, performing somersaults and more flips on the way.

"AURORA!" I heard Prowl cry, as he sprinted forward to catch me. Thankfully he did, just in time.

I panted and fell to my knees. My hair may be a mess and I feel slightly shaky, but it was totally worth it.

I glanced up at Prowl. He looked worried. For about half a second. Before becoming beyond pissed off. I swear I saw his optics flash red.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed to me coldly. I sneered and scowled at the black and gold mech.

"Well, Ninjabot, I didn't need your help anyway. And I certainly didn't ask for it." I snapped right back in his face. He narrowed his optics at me and literally dropped me and ran off to join in the battle which was now occurring.

I noticed Sari and sprinted towards her. Once she saw me she squealed and hugged me.

"Oh my god Aurora you had me worried!" She sobbed, and I hugged her. I saw Starscream heading towards us.

"Come on Sari!" I exclaimed, grabbing her arm and dragging her away. Soon enough I knew that we weren't going to get away and until the Autobots came I would have to fend him off myself.

I stopped and stood protectively in front of Sari, my arms spread out. I growled and Starscream smirked.

"Oh, sweet Aurora, it's you im after, not the other fleshling." He chuckled evilly. I got into my fighting stance.

"Bring it." I shouted and ran towards him. Time to show off my moves. Screamer shot at me but I gracefully dodged and delivered a ninja nerve blow, right onto his ankle. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Taking the moment, I picked up Sari and got the heck outta there.

We ran around the corner and saw the Autobots playing catch with the allspark. It was now heading towards Bulkhead, but the clumsy lug was unable to catch it and Screamer got it. My eyes widened.

I swear I had him down a couple of second ago! Shaking the thought off, I kept Sari close by as the battle ensued.

Bulk' then used his wrecking ball, whacked Starscream, making him lose grip of the allspark. Bulky caught it in one hand.

The other bots then surrounded him and he gave it to Optimus.

Suddenly a massive purple ray came beaming onto the street, knocking me and Sari back. I covered her body as we flew back. I hit my head and slowly fell into unconsciousness.

_(…..)_

"_Aurora, Aurora!" _I groaned and opened my eyes. Sari was standing above me, her eyes wide and tearing. I sat up and hugged her.

"How long was I out?" I asked. Sari sniffled and pulled away.

"About 10 minutes. I dragged you into this building so that we would be safe." She replied. I gave her a small smile and nodded my head as a thanks, before standing up and heading back out with Sari close behind.

Not that far ahead I saw Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead and Ratchet looking up to the sky, almost as if they were in a trance. We legged it up to them.

"Sup." I greeted, loudly. They turned to me and Sari and gasped in horror. I frowned.

"What?" Sari asked. She then looked at me and gulped.

"Oh yeah…" She mumbled, leaving me in the dark.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHATS WRONG?" I shouted. No, I want angry, just annoyed. There is a huge difference you know.

"Well, remember when you got knocked away by the blast, and hit your head?" Sari asked, giving me a look. I nodded. Where was she going with this?

"You hit it hard…." She finished nervously. Slowly, I raised my hand and felt my forehead. I nearly puked when I made out a long, deep gash across my forehead, and it was still bleeding.

"Holy Crap!" I exclaimed.

"How comes I can't feel any pain from it?" I wondered. The 'bots were still looking at me in shock. Suddenly my head started pounding and I fell to my knees in pain.

"Shit, jinxed it…" I groaned, clutching my head. I then realized that I had been swearing and turned to Sari.

"Kid, do not use the bad words that I just used." I said sternly. Sari looked confused but nodded anyway.

I turned back to the autobots. They had finally snapped out of their trance; but were now scanning me like crazy.

I looked up at the sky and saw Prime and Screamer having a tug-of-war with the allspark. Just then the Allspark gave off a bright white light which was almost blinding, and then it let off blue sound waves (no pun intended ;), in circles as they spread across the city.

I just stared at it in amazement and awe, as did the others.

Soon enough the blue waves died down and we could just about see Optimus, holding the cube with his axe stuck in an advertisement board, trying not to fall. But he did fall and screamed when he hit the road, leaving a giant crater with him in the middle of it.

Bumblebee transformed and the others followed. Sari hopped into 'Bee. Prowl was seemingly ignoring me, so I clambered into Ratchet.

He may seem grumpy but he can be nice when he wants to be. Putting his sirens on he sped to where Optimus was laying, on the brink of death.

Sure enough we got there quickly and I jumped out of Ratchet, heading towards Prime. Sari was ahead.

"Optimus?" She whispered. He could only groan in response as the rest of us gathered around him. He was badly damaged, not one part of his body wasn't either cracked or dented.

"So this…..is what it feels like…..to be a hero….."Was his last words as he slowly faded to different shades of grey.

Optimus Prime was dead.

I knew that he would be back alive in, what, 2 minutes, but I wasn't going to say anything.

Ratchet scanned him, but the pulse on the machine became a flat line.

"There's nothing we can do now. His spark's extinguished." Ratchet said through gritted teeth.

Prowl walked over to the allspark and placed a hand on it.

"He went saving the allspark. That's what matters." He said, cold heartedly. I really wanted to say a snappy remark and punch him but now was not the time.

Sari's eyes started to water. It made me heart break, remembering what happened to my parents.

"No, he can't be gone! He can't!" She yelled, in complete denial. It was too much and I had to walk away. I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't…

I ignored the world, everything, as I thought about my parents. The happy times I had with them.

I turned around to see Sari using her key on Optimus. I smirked, but my jaw dropped when it didn't work.

"WHAT?" Sari screamed, thrashing about whilst 'Bee tried to calm her. I then walked over to the fallen Prime, my face expressionless. I climbed into his torso and gently placed both of my hands over his spark chamber. And concentrated.

"Aurora, what are you do-"Prowl was cut off when the allspark let out a beam of energy, directed into Primes chest. It revived his spark and I smiled slightly. His body went alight as he got back all of his original colours.

Just as he opened his eyes I felt tired and passed out.

_(…)_

As I slowly opened my eyes everything was fuzzy. I blinked a couple of times and when everything went clear, I noticed that I was lying on this massive metal berth, a blanked covering me.

It then clicked; I was in the med bay in the Autobots base!

I stood up and leapt off of the berth and walked out the doors. I decided to wonder to the main room, since that is probably where everyone is right now.

Sure enough, they all were, and they all did I double take when they saw me. Sari's jaw literally dropped to the floor before she came running at me full speed and glomped me.

I fell onto my back and smirked up at the 8 year old, who was beaming.

"Oh my god you're awake!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a tight embrace. After a bit she let go and I sat up.

"Why, how long was I asleep?" I asked. Ratchet stepped forward.

"Aurora, you've been unconscious for 2 days." He said. My eyes widened.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…." I mumbled, running a hand through my hair. They all gave me quizzical looks, except from Prowl, who was completely blanking me. Still. After saving his leaders ass. And being dead to the world for 2 days.

"What?" Bulkhead asked me. I gave him a sad look and all of a sudden they looked concerned. I swallowed, and then remembered that it wasn't very important.

"Oh, don't worry its nothing." I replied. They didn't look convinced, but let the subject drop. In all fairness, I couldn't just go ahead and say 'have I missed Bumblebee piss Prowl off yet?', now could I?

"Moving on…..we need to ask you a few…questions." Optimus said formally. Crap, I hate interviews, but I wasn't going to complain.

"Ask away." I said, sitting on the floor. Prime coughed awkwardly before asking the million dollar question;

"What is your name?" I face palmed and flinched cause I hit my head way too hard. I was just about to answer when Prowl spoke up.

"Her names Aurora." His voice was cold and dripping with venom when he said my name, it sent a chill down my spine. What fun, Prowler hates me.

"OK and, what does Aurora mean, exactly?" He asked next. Why does he want to know that? I had to actually think about the answer. Oh yeah, I remember.

"My name means 'dawn' in Latin. The aurorae are coloured lights that appear in the night sky, also known as the northern lights, since they only appear in the North Pole. They are the result of the collision of charged ions from the magnetosphere with atoms in the upper atmosphere. They were named after Aurora, the Roman goddess of dawn. That's where my name comes from." I explained.

"I must mention that it's a very pretty name." Bulkhead commented, causing me to blush only a tiny bit. Prowl snorted, but I ignored him.

"Third question; How do you know about us?"

"Long story cut short; im from a universe where you guys are all characters in a TV program." I said. They nodded.

"Next question, how in Primus were you able to bring Optimus back online?" Ratchet asked. I just shrugged.

"I dunno. When 'Bee was unconscious I walked up to him, but the ground shook and I fell, my hands landing on his side, healing him."

"It's true." Bumblebee piped up, smiling at me.

"Last question, do you have any family back in your dimension?" Prime asked. I froze, feeling like I was stabbed in the heart. A very touchy question you just asked there Prime.

"My parents died in a house fire a couple of months ago on my 16th birthday." I said, thankful that my voice didn't waver. Their optics widened, but then showed pity. Prowl finally looked at me, but his expression was emotionless.

"Oh Aurora, im so sorry." Sari rushed over and hugged me again, which I gladly accepted. Prime stepped forward and kneeled down. It reminded me of movie Optimus.

"How would you like to live here with us?" He asked. Ratch', 'Bee and Bulk' all nodded in agreement. Prowls optics widened in shock and horror.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed, scowling at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You could pass off as a decepticon, Prowler." I retorted and his eyes narrowed into slits, "And I would love to stay here, Prime, thank you."

I then smiled, not a small smile, a genuine smile. The first time since my parents died. 'Bee stepped forward.

"Good to see a proper smile on your face, Aurora." He said winking. I smirked, he was such a charmer.

I then realized that Sari was still attached to me so I gently pulled back.

"OK, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, you two will go out and get some furniture for Aurora's room." Optimus ordered. Sari jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yeah, my dad has a ton of money which we can use!" She giggled. The two transformed and I waltzed over to Bulky'.

He drove out of the base and the first thing I noticed that the city was not a wreck anymore. See what I miss in just 2 days?

"Where first, Aurora?" Bulkhead asked through the radio. I shrugged, about to answer when Saris voice spoke up.

"Follow me and 'Bee, I know the perfect place." And they sped up, overtaking us. Bulkhead started going faster, keeping up with them. They had their sirens on, just in case.

After a few moments, Bulky' sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why does Prowl have to come as well?" He moaned. I looked into the rear view mirror and Prowl was indeed behind his. I groaned and slumped into my seat.

"God, doesn't that mech know when he's not wanted?" I said, folding my arms, causing Bulkhead to snicker.

After driving halfway through the city we finally got to this furniture store called 'Ikea' (I have no idea if there are those stores in America, but IDC =).

Oh yeah, I remember that store back in England, when I was in my own dimension.

The three 'bots parked in the car park, right near the entrance of the store. Bulkhead swung his door open and I jumped out, the door slamming shut behind me. Sari came to me and we both walked in.

_(However long later…..)_

After god knows how long of shopping we finally got everything, including some clothes, loaded it up and returned to base.

Once Bulk' drove into the base I realized that it was considerably cleaner than before. Prime and Ratchet then walked over.

"Just in time, you lot. If you would follow me then you can pick your room. Except from Aurora, I apologize but we needed to install a kitchen and bathroom and there wa-"I cut Optimus off.

"Don't worry; im just grateful that you are giving me a home, im not fussy." He smiled down at me and gestured for all of us to follow.

'Bee and 'Bulk were still in their vehicle modes since we were just going to dump it all into my room to sort out. Being in the year 2050 has loads of advantages. Once we got to my room, Ratchet and Sari helped me unload the two and place all the stuff in there. Optimus was now showing Prowl the other free rooms.

I know that he's gunna pick the room with no roof and a tree, it's a bit obvious. My room, however, was a perfect size and had a bathroom attached to it. It also had giant sized doors that could even ley Bulkhead in. Ratchet informed me that the kitchen was where they go to drink energon. I thanked all of them as they left me to sort out my room.

**Yay, another chapter! For all of you that think Prowl is a bit too nasty, it's all part of my master plan ;) Anyways, please R&R and if you could spare a few seconds to choose your fave Autobot on the poll on my profile, it would be greatly appreciated :D**


	5. Chapter 5:Singing the pain away

**A/N:- I do not own any transformers characters, only my OC's. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:Singing the pain away

It was late at night when I finally finished sorting the furniture in my room.

In the top right hand corner of my room I had placed my double bed. It had a white metal frame and the covers and pillows were a beige colour. Next to the bed was a cream wooden drawer filled with clothes that I had also brought.

My wardrobe, which came as a set with the drawer, I had placed on the opposite side of the room, facing my bed. I placed the round, fluffy white rug in the middle of the room, as it was quite big. The desk I put across from the door, so if you walked in and looked to the left, you would see it. On it was a laptop and tucked in was a white office chair. I was soo going to have fun with that.

Lastly a beautiful 14 inch Ficus tree, in a beige coloured pot, which I placed at the end of my bed. I was horrible al looking after plants, but I adore nature and the tree I brought didn't need watering often, only around once a fortnight (A/N: I have no idea if this is true or not, I just came up with it on the spot. (I didn't mean to rhyme either)).

I got my phone out to check the time. It read , I decided to go outside and get some fresh air.

The warehouse was eerily quiet and dark, but it didn't take me long to find the entrance. It was still very busy on the roads nearby so I decided to walk forward and sit on the concrete floor. It wasn't too cold, so I wouldn't fall ill if outside too long. I leaned back and closed my eyes, enjoying the breeze which was making my long hair go across my face. It was nice and peaceful until I heard metallic footsteps.

"And why are you out here?" The familiar voice said icily. I opened my eyes and turned to face him. He was glaring at me, as if hoping to pierce through my skin. Too bad, he can't.

"Because I want to be. Got a problem?" I retorted, narrowing my eyes. Prowl scowled.

"Yes, actually. SOME bots are trying to recharge!" He snapped. I placed my hands on my hips and cocked my head sideways.

"Then how comes only you is awake?" I questioned.

"Because someone needs to make sure you don't run off." Prowl said. I looked down to the ground. I had had enough.

"Who said I was going to run off? And why do you hate me, what have I done to you?" I half yelled. Ninja bot looked taken aback slightly before quickly regaining his composure.

"You are a reckless earthling that never listens to orders and is always thinking of yourself!" He growled. It was my turn to scowl. I then stood up and walked back inside, not replying to him.

Once I got into my room I showered, changed and went to bed.

_(The next day)_

I woke up to somebody jumping all over me. Groaning, I opened my eyes to see none other than Sari sitting on me, smiling.

"Morning sleepyhead." She greeted. I smirked and gently pushed her off of the bed. She made a small 'thud' and quickly got up to glare at me.

"What was that for?" She asked, pretending to be angry. I shrugged and shook my head.

"I have no idea, I was just bored." I replied lazily whilst sitting up and dangling my legs over the side of my bed. Sari started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hurry up and get changed, we are going to the park, a singing contest is on today!" She exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow at her, but walked to my wardrobe anyway.

I picked out a black tank top with light blue jean shorts and went into the bathroom to change.

Once I finished I walked back over to Sari.

"Come on then, let's go!" I said. She giggled and we walked out to find Bumblebee. We found him in the main room.

"Hey 'Bee, can you take me and Aurora to the main Detroit park, please?" Sari pleaded, using the puppy dog look. I worked as the yellow bot transformed and drove up to us.

We clambered in and he sped off to mentioned place. I was quiet and blocking out the two talking as we eventually got to the park.

It was practically the same. Except from the stage in the middle. And the hundreds of people surrounding it. I was reluctant to get out of Bumblebee, but Sari dragged me out, and, to my horror, up to the stage. I struggled. I had to hand it to the little girl, she was strong.

Once on stage she rushed over to the manager and whispered into his ear. The bloke grinned and turned to me. I gulped and slowly walked over to him.

"Hi, im Zac Feego, you must be Aurora Hansen?" He said, holding his hand out to me. I nodded and shook his hand.

"So, what song would you like to sing?" Zac questioned, making my eyes widen. Looking around, I saw that there was no way out of this. I turned back to the man.

"I will sing someone's watching over me by Hilary Duff." I replied, and he nodded, walking over to the music player. The crowd started cheering when I went over to the microphone.

I took deep breaths and when the music came on, I started singing.

**(A/N: Scroll to the next piece of bold if you wish to skip the lyrics)**

Found myself today

Oh I found myself and ran away

Something pulled me back

The voice of reason I forgot I had

All I know is you're not here to say

What you always used to say

But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light

And it's shining on my destiny

Shining all the time

And I won't be afraid

To follow everywhere it's taking me

All I know is yesterday is gone

And right now I belong

To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say

And it doesn't matter how long it takes

Believe in yourself and you'll fly high

And it only matters how true you are

Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even when it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That someone's watching over

Someone's watching over

Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

**(Okay, lyrics finished now)**

My voice was shaking when singing the first verse; put I soon got into the beat and started swaying. It was my favourite song, and reminded me of my parents. I really connected with the song, and it explained what I was feeling, not to mention about my parents.

I belted out the last chorus and everyone started cheering and clapping like mad. I saw Sari sitting on 'Bees shoulder; both were punching the air and whooping. I was amazed that the crowd hadn't noticed him yet. I blushed slightly and bowed. I glimpsed at the tree and frowned again when I saw a flash of gold and black. The manager came over to me beaming.

"That was amazing, you have talent! Will you sing another song?" He said. I wasn't sure.

"MORE!" The crowd of people were shouting, encouraging me. Knowing I would be fighting a losing battle, I turned to Zac.

"Put on I am all of me by Crush 40." I stated. He looked shocked, but nodded. It was a really hard song to sing, but it was another one of my favourite songs. When the song came on a tapped my foot to the music and started to sing again.

**(A/N: Bold Italic writing is not song lyrics and would be best to read)**

I see no, hear no evil,

Black writings on the wall,

Unleashed a million faces,

And one by one they fall,

_**I was walking around on the stage, occasionally peeking at the tree I knew Prowl was in.**_

Black hearted evil, _**(Decepticons)**_

Brave hearted hero, _**(Autobots)**_

I am all, I am all, I am,

I am,

Here we go buddy,

Here we go buddy,

Here we go,

Here we go buddy,

Here we go,

Go ahead and try to see through me,

Do it if you dare,

One step forward, two steps back,

I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)

Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT...

_**I looked down but my head snapped back up as I smoothly sang the chorus, dancing aswell.**_

Can you see all of me?

Walk into my mysteries?

Step inside and hold on for dear life,

Do you remember me?

Capture you, or set you free?

I am all, I am all of me

(I am all, I am all of me)

_**Sari and 'Bee were dancing poorly by now and the audience were going crazy, literally.**_

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I see and feel the evil,

My hands will crush'em all,

You think you have the answer,

I laugh and watch you fall,

_**I walked to the edge of the stage and bent down.**_

Black hearted evil, _**(Decepticons)**_

Brave hearted hero, _**(Autobots)**_

I am all; I am all I am,

I am,

Here we go buddy,

Here we go buddy,

Here we go,

Here we go buddy,

Here we go,

_**All the past memories came flooding back to me as I continued to sing out.**_

Go ahead and try to see through me,

Do it if you dare,

One step forward two steps back,

I'm here, (One step forward, two steps back)

Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT...

Can you see all of me?

Walk into my mysteries?

Step inside and hold on for dear life,

Do you remember me?

Capture you or set you free?

I am all, I am all of me,

(I am, I am all of me)

_**I put as much emotion into that chorus as I possibly could.**_

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I am...

I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day...

I am...

I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day...

I am! I am! I am!

I am! I am! I am!

I am!

Do it... Do it... Do it... Do IT...

Can you see all of me?

Walk into my mysteries?

Step inside and hold on for dear life.

Do you remember me?

Capture you, or set you free?

I am all, I am all of me.

(I am, I am all of me!)

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I am, I am, I'm all of me

**(LYRICS OVER)**

I bowed once the sound finished and got tackled down by Sari, who was shouting how amazing I was.

"I know." I smirked.

"Give it up for Aurora!" Zac exclaimed into the microphone, causing the crowd to jump up and down whilst cheering.

_(Prowl's POV)_

I was meditating in my room when I heard a 'thud'. It was small, but we have extremely sensitive hearing.

Groaning, I got up and walked out, praying it wasn't anything to do with Aurora. I didn't want to see her, because since I said what I did last night, I have been feeling…..guilty. I have no clue why, not even meditation can get rid of it.

I was just about to walk into the main room when Bumblebee sped out, my scanners informing me of two human life signals inside. I transformed and secretly followed them, turning my holoform on. Knowing Bumblebee, anything could happen.

After a while he stopped in front of the central park, and there were many organics crowding the area. I smirked when I saw Sari drag Aurora up onto the stage, and silently slipped up into a nearby tree, eager to watch.

Aurora didn't look very happy, especially when one of the males of her species came over to her. She then walked up to the 'microphone', as humans call it and took a deep breath and started talking, but it sounded oddly different, melodic than it usually is. I searched it up and found out that she was 'singing'.

It was new to me, so I listened intently, making no movements. I was curious, because all of a sudden I felt strange, almost as if I _liked _her singing. It was making me feel, dare I say, _relaxed_. I could tell that she was putting a lot of emotion into the song as she sung which made me wonder _why. _Is it something to do with her parents?

I took note that one of the 'lyrics' was "someone's watching over me" and that it was repeated constantly. I will have to question her later. If she lets me. I acted like a right glitch head towards her these past couple solarcycles.

When she stopped singing the humans watching started making loud noises with their vocal chords and hands.

"Fascinating." I breathed. The other male organic came up to her and she started tapping the ground with her foot. She then started singing again. The song sounded completely the opposite of the last song she sang, it was loud and she was moving more. I stopped dead as my eyes widened when she looked directly in my direction.

"Scrap." I muttered under my breath. I then resumed listening to her sing the lyrics to the song. If my audio receptors were working correctly, she sounded _sad_. I noted that the song lyrics fitted her perfectly, almost too perfectly.

I looked to the back and noticed Bumblebee and Sari jumping around, generally looking like complete glitchheads. I rolled my eyes. Typical. I then fixated my attention back on Aurora, who would glance in my direction every so often.

As the song ended she bowed and Sari run up and tackled her. I smirked, but decided to head back to base before the other three got there first.

_(Aurora's POV)_

"Come on, let's go back to base." I said, my voice going back into its usual cold state. Sari nodded and we walked to 'Bee, who had already transformed. His doors swung open and we hopped in. The radio started cackling and static came from it, before the 'bot spoke.

".AMAZING!" He exclaimed, speeding off. I smiled slightly.

"Thanks, glad_ you_ enjoyed it." I replied. Sari turned to me, confused. I sensed Bumblebees confusion so I told the pair.

"Prowl was there." 'Bee suddenly halted dead in the middle of the highway, causing my and Sari to lurch forward. I growled.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Oh, sorry, I just didn't expect him, of all 'bots, to be there, especially with all the loud noise." He apologized. Sari nodded and I shrugged.

"Beats me." Was all I said before settling into a comfortable silence.

Though, one question lingered on my mind and didn't seem to want to go away.

_Did Prowl like my singing?_

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! All credit for the singing idea goes to pokemonjkl, who also suggested 'Someone's watching over me' by Hilary Duff.**

**The other song was I am all of me by Crush 40.**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6:Sleepover

**A/N:- I do not own any transformers characters, only my OC's. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6:Sleepover

It had been a day since I had sung in front of many people, and the 'bots were now placing furniture into the main room, or living room, as me and Sari call it.

They had already placed a massive stone sofa large enough for them to sit on. They were now positioning the TV. It was bigger than 'Bee!

Prowl was nowhere to be seen, but I knew since back at home, this was one of my favourite episodes, another one of them being 'Lost and Found' because it's the episode Blitzwing comes to Earth! Decepticon or not, I would run up to him and hug him. He is so awesome!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Prowl jumped down from the roof, looking pissed. He frowned and stalked off.

"I guess Prowl didn't get the memo about 'rollin' with it'." Bee commented. Even though I disliked the ninja with a passion (I got over him being my fave character, for now) I wanted to go comfort him. Also, the curiosity of my question from yesterday was running high and I really wanted to know.

Stalking off, I walked around the warehouse in search of Prowlers room. I had in all honesty found it accidently, since 'Bee decided to scare me, making my scream and trip over, landing in Prowls room near the door. I huffed, muttering about stupid annoying yellow 'bots, and also not bothering to get back up. At the time I didn't know where I was, and, quite frankly, didn't care. I was too busy plotting my revenge.

"Are you alright?"

I tilted my head back and saw Prowl walking towards me. I sighed but found it amusing how Prowl was upside down in my vision. Said 'bot stepped right in front of me and helped me up. Once up I brushed myself off and looked at the black and gold mech.

"Thanks, Prowl." I said. I noticed the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile.

"You're welcome. Actually, Aurora, now you're here I would like to have a word with you." He replied. Confusion flashed across my face before I nodded.

Prowl was just about to open his mouth to speak when Prime came and knocked on the wall beside his 'door' and looked directly at Prowl. Optimus sighed.

"….Got a nanoclick?" He asked, but walked in anyway. I backed off a little bit and Prowl turned to the tree in his room and reaching up to the leaves, the golden sunlight shining on his armour.

"Everything okay? I mean….you wanna talk?" Optimus sounded unsure of himself.

"No." Prowl snapped instantly. Prime blinked and straightened himself up.

"Ah," He turned his head to the left, feeling awkward. I was surprised that he hadn't seen me yet, "You know you can have another room, one with a roof?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I like this room, all this organic life, this, nature, it refuses to be contained-"Prowl started replying but I lost interest in what he was saying when I spotted Bumblebee poke his head around the corner I smirked, knowing a way to get back at him.

"HEY BUMBLEBEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING PEEPING INTO PROWLS QUARTERS." I said loudly, causing Prowl to stop talking and for him and Prime to give me an odd look. I heard 'Bee groan as he walking in with his hands up.

"Alright, alright you got me." He admitted, earning a glare from a certain ninjabot whilst I smirked smugly. 'Bee turned to me.

"But, Aurora, how in Primus's name did you know I was there?" He exclaimed. I gave him a knowing look and walked out. I heard him yelling as I walked further and further away. Oh well, I guess the chat with Prowl would have to wait.

Bored, I decided to head off to where the training room was. Well, I _say _training room; I _mean_ the room with the broken conveyor belts and mechanical arms.

I was about to start my training when I noticed a place where I could plug in my phone and listen to music while practising, so I did and put on Knight of the wind by Crush 40. Luckily I had brought a sword since I was skilled with one.

_(__**A/N:- Actions/not lyrics are written like this)**_

Whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaa whoaa whoaaaa!

Hey all (hey all) Welcome to the greatest storm I know (I know) You have waited much too long And I (and I) I will be your shining star I'm here (I'm here) Here to conquer near and far

_**I started doing backflips, my sword in hand, my eyes closed.**_

Like the sword, I'm drawn, Into the heat of day Like a knight, I'll fight Until the fight is won

In a rain, I'll slay Each and every Each and every Each and every one 'Till this war is won

_**Heh, I accidently slashed a mechanical arm off and it crashed onto the floor. The noise wasn't too loud, I hope, though it did make me flinch.**_

And I live to rule By the sword Slashing through the every inch of the power The power in you

As I sit As I stand At the table I command My kingdom

I'm a knight of the wind

_**I started doing cartwheels and more flips and struck my sword so that it was only inches away from the floor. **_

Whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaa whoaa whoaaaa!

Hey all (hey all) Welcome to the end is near I know (I know) I will bring you pain and fear

_**And pain and fear is what I will bring the decepticons.**_

On the ground, to the sky Faced with you and I In a flash, I'm gone Holding your crown high

In the rain, I'll slay Each and every Each and every Each and every one 'Till this war is won

And I live to rule By the sword Slashing through the every inch of the power The power in you

_**I imagined a foe in front of me and, if it was real, it would have been a very messy pile on the floor. Yuck.**_

As I sit As I stand At the table I command My kingdom

I'm a knight of the wind The knight of the wind I'm the knight of the wind

Our castle is a massive force A stronghold of power My armour stays unbreakable In battle every hour

Whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaa whoaa whoaaaa!

Like the sword, I'm drawn Into the heat of day Like a knight, I'll fight Until the fight is won

_**Ironically I started moving gracefully like ninjas do while swinging my sword in many different directions, never once touching any object.**_

In the rain, I'll slay Each and every Each and every Each and every one 'Till this war is won

_**More swinging the sword and doing ninja moves.**_

And I live to rule By the sword Slashing through the every inch of the power The power in you

As I sit Stand By the table I command My kingdom

I'm a knight of the wind The knight of the wind

_**I finished by doing a treble flip and landing on my feet, pointing my sword upwards.**_

_**(AN:- Normality now)**_

I started breathing heavily as I placed my sword onto the floor. Trust me to pick one of the longest songs on my playlist. I suddenly sensed that someone was watching.

"Prowl, come on out." I sighed, turning to a shadowy corner from where said 'bot emerged, looking at me with wide eyes…errrr…optics.

"How did you know I was there?" He gaped, but quickly recovered.

"I could sense you. You're not the only ninja here ya know?" I shrugged, sitting down on the floor.

"So did you enjoy watching me train?" I meant it as a genuine question, and he turned away, a slight blush forming on his faceplates. My jaw dropped.

Prowl, _blushing_? I slapped my forehead. I probably trained too hard. After a few seconds he turned back to me, his blush gone. _IF _there even was a blush in the first place.

"I must say you are a very skilled fighter." He complimented. I fought back my own blush, but it wasn't too hard remembering how he treated me.

"Thanks." I said, my voice monotone. I heard him sigh as he walked closer.

"Aurora, I want to apologize for the way I have acted towards you these past couple of solarcycles. I have no excuse for what I did and will understand if you don't accept my apology." He said. I looked up at him and saw that he was being completely honest and that he really meant it. I gazed into his eyes before smiling, properly.

"You're forgiven, Prowl." I said. He smiled and lifted me up, walking away from the training room. I gave him a questioning glance.

"I thought you might like to go and see Sari. Bumblebee has just returned." Prowl said and I nodded, remembering that she was going to sleep here tonight.

Soon we reached the main room and I had forgotten to voice my question. When Sari noticed me she squealed, running over. She looked super hyper, and that scared me.

"Don't. You. Dare." I said through gritted teeth. Sure enough Prowl placed me down in front of the hyperactive girl. I knew the bugger had a smirk on his face at the time. Sari tackled me and we both fell to the floor.

She was asking me multiple questions but I was too dazed to listen or say anything. I shook my head and pushed her off of me.

"Nice to see you too Sari." I said, standing back up and helping said girl to stand. Prowl was now watching the nature channel on the massive TV and the other 'bots were gathered around each other, observing Prowl and clearly in deep discussion.

"Fascinating." Prowl breathed, observing the programme.

We walked over and hopped onto the sofa, next to 'Bee. There was now a massive cocoon on the screen and it was slowly opening when a certain 'bot changed the channel, leaving a very pissed off Prowl in front of the TV.

"Why don't we watch something that _won't _bore us into stasis-lock. Don't be such a stick, Prowl, wait, I forgot, you're all about stillness." This was Bumblebees excuse, but the yellow mech didn't notice Prowl lowering into a stalking position. He looked very similar to a cat. The mech then pounced, pushing 'Bee to the ground and making him scream.

'Bee blushed as Prowl came right up to his face, his hands resting on his chest.

"You should try it sometime." And with that, the agitated ninjabot jumped up onto the crane that was strangely inside. I was amazed how different he now acted when with me than with anyone else. We were all looking up at him.

"Woah, looks like somebody forgot to de-frag his hardrive." Bulky commented. 'Bee was still lying on the floor.

"Don't get your circuits in a punch, Prowl! It's just a slammer party!" He shouted up to the 'bot. Sari giggled and walked up to him.

"That's slumber party, also known as the sleepover." Sari informed them all, rummaging through her light-orange coloured bag and pulling out a sleeping bag. As she walked towards them something flashed red in her bag, but I decided to ignore it, completely forgetting what was going to happen in the near future. Sari then showed the sleeping bag to the four intrigued autobots.

"It's where a bunch of friends get together and hang out all night!" Sari explained. I got bored VERY quickly and started daydreaming and walking about in the room. I could feel a pair of optics on me but I was too out of it to care.

I finally returned to reality when the ground started shaking and I fell over. I looked over to see Bulkhead trying to fit into Saris sleeping bag and Prowl on the floor, rubbing his head. Sari then walked over.

"Bulkhead that's MY sleeping bag, THIS is yours." Sari pulled the string and a massive blanket came out, covering Prowl, who groaned.

Once Bulkhead lifted the blanket off Prowl moved away without a word and looking extremely grumpy.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY TWISTER?" Sari shouted excitedly. I perked up and walked over to where she was.

"Sure!Uhhhh….Whats twister?" Bulkhead responded and asked, earning another giggle from Sari.

"Me and Aurora will show you!" She replied, setting up the holoform coloured squares were normal size. Sari then motioned 'Bee closer, which he did. The others, including Prowl, were watching curiously.

"All you have to do is press this button and tell us what it says." Sari instructed. The yellow mech nodded and pressed the button. He looked at it and turned to us.

"Ummm….whoevers first…left leg on green!"

Sari nodded and did as she was told.

"Aurora, right hand on purple!"

I placed my hand near the middle, so it was easier.

"Sari, left hand on orange!"

It went on like this until we were both in very awkward positions. I was doing a backwards crab and Sari was to the side of me. She looked so tangled I can't describe what position she was in. The other 'bots were watching in amazement, but Prowl looked almost kinda worried, almost being the key word.

"Sari, right hand on purple!" 'Bee announced, wincing at our positions for the umpteenth time. Sari tried but ended up collapsing. Bulkhead cheered and yelled that I was the winner, also jumping around. I ended up slipping and was about to fall and possibly break a few bones when I felt something supporting me. I looked up and saw Prowl. He seemed concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked, again. I nodded and he helped me to stand properly I walked towards Sari who had already made the holoform squares bigger.

"Bulkhead, 'Bee it's your turn!" She exclaimed. Said 'bots exchanged nervous glanced before giving in and preparing to compete.

_(30 mins later)_

I must say, they _are _competitive. It's been half an hour and they are still up. The only thing bad about it was that 'Bee was partially under Bulky.

Prowl then walked by and Bumblebee called to him.

"Hey Prowl, you're all into that balance and agility garbage, you want in on this action"

Ninja boy sighed and walked over, did the backwards crab, jumped up and walked out all in a couple of seconds, leaving behind two gaping Autobots. Bulkhead then fell onto 'Bees head.

"Hey, come back, you won!" He called after Prowl, but he didn't come back. Typical. Bumblebee managed to set his head free.

"Whats the matter? We not still enough for you?" No reply. "Fine, have a great time in there watching the grass grow!"

_(However long later…)_

We were all, save Prowl, sitting in the training room, since it was the largest. Sari was telling a ghost story. It wasn't really that scary and I got easily bored, again. Sari was holding a flashlight under her chin to look more 'scary'.

"And, the point of this story is?..." Ratchet asked. Sari huffed and I scoffed.

"You're always supposed to tell scary stories at a slumber party."

"Well," 'Bee started, rubbing the back of his head. ", Im not feeling scared."

"Wait for it." Sari said, sneakily getting out her key and plugging it into the closest machine, making it once again operational. Sari leaned closer to her flashlight.

"And, with the old man gone, the three kids were left all alone in the spooky house; there was a horrible _scraping _noise." She stopped, making one of the mechanical hands scrape across the floor, creating a screeching noise. I had to cover my ears. Bumblebee looked freaked.

"You guys hear that?" He asked, frantically turning to Optimus, who was sitting to the right of him.

"And behind the kids, the old man's ghost sneaked up and-"She was cut off by 'Bees girlish scream as he thrashed in the grip of the mechanical arm. I shook my head and smirked, while the other 'bots stared at him wide eyed and Sari started pointing and laughing.

"Too sweet! You should have heard yourself scream Bumblebee you big scaredy-bot!" She exclaimed, making me roll my eyes.

"Okay, you guys have fun; I'll be back in a minute." I waved, walking out of the room. They looked ready to protest my leaving, but kept their gobs shut anyways. I soon found myself running back in when I heard the familiar '_TAKE COVER!' _warning.

I ran back in just in time to see Sari about to be shot at. I sprinted over to the girl and picked her up, getting shot in the process. I hissed in pain but carried Sari out of the room.

"Ok, that was so not me." She commented, actually sounding serious for once. I nodded, totally believing her.

I got her out of harm's way and put her down.

"Stay here." I ordered. Sari nodded and I rushed back into the mad room to help. Prowl then chose that moment to come walking in, looking very irritated. He glared down at me.

"This party is getti-"He was cut short when he noticed the wound in my leg. It wasn't that bad, but it did make his optics widen.

Before I could even reply he had swiped me up in his hands and was running in the same direction as Optimus, shielding me. We heard an explosion and turned around to see a severely injured Ratchet. Prime gasped and went over to his comrade.

"Ratchet, you alright?" He frantically asked. I couldn't help but snigger at that. He obviously _wasn't _okay.

"Forget about me, somebody's gotta shut down that assembly line!" Ratchet shouted, staring the Prime straight in the face.

All I saw was a yellow flash and knew that a certain idiot was going to get himself burned on the aft.

More mechanical arms came in our direction and Prowl dodged them all, somehow also managing to keep a firm hold of me.

Ninja-boy ran over to somewhere safe and placed me down.

"Don't move." He said sternly before heading back off.

All I could do was watch helplessly as the Autobots tried and failed to defeat the monster machines. Bulkhead was close to being crushed, his arms the only thing holding the crusher up. Ratchet was too injured to move, let alone help. Optimus was now stuck on a magnet near the ceiling of the roof, and Prowl was in the claws of many mechanical arms.

Their only hope was Bumblebee. Oh, they are sooooo doomed.

A devious plan then suddenly entered my brain.

**A/N:- I would have done the whole episode in this chapter, but where's the fun in that? Also, I haven't updated in a while, so I thought 'what the heck' XD So, what is Auroras plan, you might ask? Well, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter, and while you wait, please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7:Power and Bets

**A/N:- I do not own any transformers characters, only my OC's. Enjoy!**

**Also, there are quite a few songs mentioned in this chapter. The song choices may seem random but only because I actually put my phone on shuffle whilst writing this XD.**

Chapter 7:Power and Bets

I had decided to use my brilliant plan _after _'Bee messes up. That didn't take too long, though, and he was now being held upside down by a couple of mechanical arms. He had attempted to use 'stillness and strike' but was crap at it.

I jumped down and legged it towards the music player, where my phone was still plugged in, also freezing when the lasers targeted me. Well, as fast as I could go with a bullet in my leg.

When I got there I turned on my phone, and because everything in the room was operational, it quickly started blaring out music.

I smirked when I recognised the song as 'Misery Business' by Paramore.

Looking up, I noticed that the mechanical arms were on the fritz. All of them except the ones holding Prowl and Bumblebee.

"Megatons gunna be pissed." I muttered, before continuing over towards the controls. Unfortunately I got whacked by one of the arms and was sent flying into a wall. As I slumped down I could hear Prowl faintly crying my name. See, that's the downside to spazzy mechanical arms. They couldn't control themselves.

Once the dizziness stopped I stood back up and the song changed to 'Livin la Vida loca' by Ricky Martin.

"JUST GET TO THE FRAGGING CONTROLS!" Ratchet grouchily shouted. It didn't take a scientist to know that he was pissed.

Sighing, I flipped over two pairs of mechanical arms, causing them to clash and explode. A couple lines of lyrics were then sang out.

_She'll make you live her crazy life_

_But she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!_

I actually grinned, but hid it from the 'bots, not wanting to show off my soft side. I started humming the chorus as I dodged continuous attacks.

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the colour mocha_

_She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!_

_Livin la vida loca, come on!_

_She's livin la vida loca._

The song soon ended and changed to 'I am all of me' by Crush 40. Huh, it's one of the songs I sung in front of that crowd a couple days ago.

I was slow to catch on that the arms had stopped spazzing and were now all aiming at me. I knew I wouldn't survive the attack. I don't want to, but im going to have to.

I will have to use one of my powers. I stilled and closed my eyes, sensing the attack.

**(IMPORTANT NOTE! The writing which is like this is happening whilst the lyrics are sung, ya get my jist?)**

_Can you see all of me?_

_Walk into my mysteries?_

**My feet left the ground as the mechanical arms became surrounded by a faint light blue. I hummed quietly as the arms started attacking each other.**

As my feet landed softly back on the ground, all of the 'bots were staring at me, wide eyed, their jaws hanging open. Heck, even Bulkhead somehow found room to tilt his head towards me. I ignored their flabbergasted looks and jogged over to the controls and smashed them (backflip).

Once I destroyed the controls the ground shook slightly from where Prime, 'Bee and Prowl fell back to the ground.

The 'bots were now all standing up and staring at me. I directed my attention to where there was a glowing light. My eyes widened at what I saw.

"Uhhhh….guys…" I trailed off. It obviously didn't take them too long to catch on.

"THE OIL DRUMS GONNA BLOW!" Optimus yelled. Prowl got out his shurikens and threw them, knocking the oil drum off of its stand. Optimus grabbed it with his grapplers, yanking it towards Bulkhead, who punched it out towards the broken glass window on the ceiling. I helped Ratchet, who used his electromagnetic thingy to push it out into the sky, where it then exploded harmlessly. I sighed in relief, and then cringed when the pain in my leg came back.

"What the hell caused that?" Bumblebee exclaimed, flailing his arms. Just then a tiny metal spider crawled past him, but Prime picked it up.

"Well whatever it was it was smart enough to merge the security motion sensors with the assembly line." Ratchet commented.

"I think this might be the culprit." Optimus said, gripping the metal spider in his hand. Prowl walked forwards and leaned in to examine it.

"A robotic design merging organic and mechanical. Fascinating."

I had always found it amusing whenever ninja bot use his catchphrase, and now was no exception. I smirked.

The thing then jumped from Primes gentle grip and started scurrying off.

"Catch it, we need to examine it!" Optimus said. I was about to go after it when a certain green bot nearly ran me over. Luckily Prowl had got me in time. I sat in the palm of his hand as Bulkhead leaned down to get the robo spider.

"Got it!" He exclaimed, lifting his hand up, though he had squashed the thing instead. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Right, examine it."

"Are you alright?" I jumped at the voice, my body tensing. I turned to face Prowl and shrugged.

"Oh, im fine. I just got a bullet in my leg, no big deal." I retorted, sarcasm leaking in my voice. I supressed a shiver as Ratchet scanned my injury.

"Im going to have to remove the bullet from your leg so that it will heal faster." Ratchet said, stepping closer. I held my hands up.

"Don't worry, I can get it out." I assured. Closing my eyes, I concentrated as the bullet became surrounded by a faint blue light and was yanked out of my leg. I hissed in pain, but already felt better. I reopened my eyes and the 'bots were staring at me with awe, again.

"How did you do that?" Prowl whispered, finding his voice.

"Telekinesis." I replied reluctantly. They all gave me confused glanced. I huffed in frustration.

"It's where I can move anything using my mind." I briefly explained.

"Is that the only power you have?" Ratchet asked. I breathed a heavy sigh.

"Yes it is." I replied. I just prayed that the 'bots didn't have built in lie detectors, coz if they did, then im fucked.

"Alright, let's get out of this room." Prime eventually said. I felt so relieved. Everyone agreed with him and we left the room of horrors, walking towards the living room. My heart warmed at the sight of Sari sleeping on the massive couch. She had a blanket over her and was curled up into a ball.

However, when I looked away, I caught the girl opening her eyes, faking to be asleep, from the corner of my eye.

"Prowl can you put me down, please." I quietly asked. Ninjabot reluctantly placed me onto the ground, and I crept over to the 'sleeping' form.

I elegantly jumped onto the metal couch and kneeled down beside her. She didn't even twitch. I leaned towards her ear.

"I know your awake, Sari." I whispered. When she still didn't budge I poked her ribs a couple of times, which made her falter in her trick as she was sent into a giggle fit.

I smirked triumphantly as I stood back up.

"Aurora, how did you know that I was tricking you guys?" Sari asked me. I tapped the side of my nose and turned to face the 'bots, whom were watching the scene in amusement. I vaguely heard Sari huff behind me. 'Bee suddenly jumped and turned towards Prowl, pointing a finger at him.

"I challenge you to a twister match!" He exclaimed. Prowl rolled his optics but seemed to contemplate this.

"Alright then, you're on." He finally agreed. Sari whooped and walked forward.

"Let the challenge begin."

_(Sometime later…)_

It had been approximately 45 minutes since 'Bee and Prowl started playing twister, and it looked like neither of them were going to give up soon.

"Right hand on orange!" She called to Bumblebee, in which he did with ease. Sari then leaned closer to me.

"I bet 'Bee will win."

I smirked. I liked making bets, they were fun.

"I bet Prowl will win." I replied, feeling rather confident.

"Loser has to do whatever the winner tells them to do for the whole of tomorrow." Sari stated. I nodded and concentrated back on the game at hand.

"Prowl, left foot on green!" Prowl did as told, but 'fell', making 'Bee the winner. I scowled. It was pretty obvious that he did it on purpose, and it got proven when he sent a mischievous look in my direction. Sari jumped up and down along with Bumblebee.

"I win the bet!" She giggled. I sighed but wasn't going to deny it, even if Prowl cheated, I wasn't one to back down from a dare.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" I asked. She leaned towards me and whispered into my ear. My eyes widened at her words.

Oh, Prowl is **SO** dead…..

_(The next morning…..)_

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can't you change the dare?"

"No."

I grumbled and ushered Sari out of my room. The little brat was smirking, knowing I'd given in. I got the clothes that im being forced to wear and walked into my bathroom, locking the door.

_(Prowl's POV)_

I was meditating in the corner of the main room, ignoring the obnoxious 'bot nearby who was wasting his time playing 'video games'. Why would someone want to waste their lives inside on electrical things than enjoy the fascinating nature which lies outdoors?

I then finally relaxed, heaving a heavy sigh.

"HIYA GUYS!"I winced. Of course, Sari was louder than any video game Bumblebee has played since he brought them. I did, however, look over to see if Aurora was with her. My shoulders slumped slightly when I realized she wasn't. Bumblebee turned to Sari, beaming.

"Sup, Sari. Where's Aurora?" He asked. Sari smirked deviously.

"Oh, she will be here in a minute." This left me confused. What did she do?

I then remembered their 'little' bet yesterday, and the corner of my mouth twitched upwards. I perked up when my audio receptors picked up on a voice in the corridor outside the main room.

"Sari, I am sooooo going to kill you!" Aurora hissed. I silently snickered.

"AND YOURE NEXT NINJA BOY!" She then yelled, probably already knowing that I would be in here.

When she walked in my optics widened and my spark skipped a beat. Bumblebee's jaw dropped.

Aurora was wearing a tight, black, strapless dress which ended a short way from her knees. She was scowling at Sari with she turned the death glare on me, her eyes narrowing. She turned away when Bumblebee wolf-whistled.

"Lookin' hot!" He exclaimed, winking. Without even thinking I quietly growled. Sari's eyes brightened and she turned to me.

"What do you think, Prowl?" Such an innocent question, but I felt my faceplates heat up as I looked away. I could feel her curious glance on my back but I shrugged it off.

Once I comprehended what had just happened I resisted the urge to facepalm. Why was I acting like this? Aurora was only wearing a different set of clothes, for Primus sake!

But it did make her look-

"Prowler got a crush on Aurora!" I growled at the nickname Bumblebee had given me and stalked off, 'accidently' hitting him on his helm. Sari giggled and Aurora smirked, folding her arms over her chest.

"You deserved that, 'Bee."

_(Aurora's POV)_

I knew I looked bad, but was the dress _really _horrid?

Prowl's reaction had slightly bugged me, and I didn't know why. Never bothered me before what the ninjabot opinions of things were.

Of course, Bumblebee's compliment pissed me off. He's such a flirt. I thought I heard Prowl growl, but oh well. I had just been able to hide a blush when 'Bee said that Prowl had a crush on me.

I smirked when the black and gold mech 'accidently' hit him over the head.

"You deserved that, 'Bee." I said. He glared at me, but I ignored it, turning to Sari.

"I can't wait for this day to end." She grinned. Sari caught me by surprise when she grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. The girl is strong!

"Why did you bring me outside?" I asked when she released my arm.

"Cause, we are going into town!" She giggled. My eyes widened.

"WHAT?" I shouted. Being around the Autobots with the dress on is one thing, going out in public is another.

"You have to, you lost the bet."

I sighed, giving in.

"Fine." I then scowled "Remind me to murder ninjabot later, horribly and painfully." She nodded and we headed off into the city, without any 'bots.

Little did I know a certain 'bot was listening in on our whole convocation.

_(Sari's POV)_

I congratulated myself mentally. It was all going to plan!

It's blatantly obvious that Prowl likes Aurora, so I made her wear a short dress which shows off her figure and am making her go out in public.

I came outside first because I knew that Prowl would be on the roof. Success!

Then 'Bee comes and ruins everything.

"Hey, where you two going?" He asked. I sighed and looked up at him.

"We were just about to go out into town." I replied. 'Bee perked up.

"Can I come? Ive been itching to check this place out." He pleaded.

"Fine, you can come." Another idea formed in my head and I turned to Aurora, who was smirking, "You can stay here, but you have to keep the outfit on. Understand?"

She nodded her head as she sighed in relief. Bumblebee transformed and I climbed in. He drove off at top speed whilst I whooped.

_(Aurora's POV)_

I watched as 'Bee and Sari sped off into the distance, a look of confusion plastered onto my face.

"What was…..weird." I muttered, turning around. I nearly jumped when I saw Prowl standing a few feet away from me, his armour glistening in the sunlight. I scowled up at him.

"You are so dead." I threatened.

"Where are Bumblebee and Sari going?" He asked, seemingly ignoring my previous statement.

"I dunno, exploring?" I answered, still a little confused as of why Sari suddenly changed her mind about my going along when Bumblebee came along….

It then all clicked. I may be stupid, but I ain't dumb. The little sod is trying to set me up with Prowl! I growled and clenched my fists. Prowl noticed and looked anxious.

"Are you alright?"

I took a couple of deep breaths and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go back inside."

I was now sure of one thing.

NEVER place a bet on Prowl when he's in hearing range. He WILL lose on purpose.

**I apologize for taking so long to update. I have finally revealed one of Aurora's powers :D I had the whole mini plot with the 'bet' on my mind for ages, so I just added it for extra measure. Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8:Meltdown

**A/N:- I do not own any transformers characters, only my OC's. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8:Meltdown

Walking into the living room, I noticed that Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead were already on there. Optimus was just standing, Bulkhead was standing and chucking a barrel of oil up and down in one hand and Ratchet was lounging on the concrete sofa.

"Hey guys" They all turned to me and smiled. I nodded my head in return and walked over, jumped onto the concrete table, now between the sofa and the TV, and lay down on my stomach. Prowl sauntered over and sat next to the table, cross legged and facing the TV.

Optimus stood still, thinking, and then straightened out to speak.

"We still have a lot to learn about Earth customs, and the best way is to keep our optical and auditory sensors open." I glanced over to him and rolled my eyes before resting my chin on my arms.

"So let's get started!" Bulkhead exclaimed, his optics wide. He rotated the…..things sticking out on his back into a sort of chair and sat down expectantly, also crossing his legs. Well, that's what he _tried _to do anyway. Prowl turned the TV on.

"We've got over 5,000 channels to monitor here." The green mech said, sticking an oversized straw into the barrel and slurping the 'drink'.

An advert came on, promoting 'super-premium mega fuel'. The women on the advert stuck the pump into the side of the car and I immediately thought 'robot porn' and snickered. Bulkhead shifted uncomfortably.

"That looks like that hurts." He commented, narrowing one eye slightly. Prowl changed the channel and it showed a monster truck rally and they watched in horror as two cars crashed into each other. Prowl visibly winced.

"Not as much as that…." He lifted the remote up and changed the channel again. A boxing ring showed up, with a man standing in the middle.

"_Do you have a dream of being thinner, taller, faster and even stronger? Well these people did" _Two pictures of fat people appeared on the screen. _"And they turned their dreams into reality!" _The pictures flipped showing who incredibly fitter and younger people.

"_And you can do that too with my,"_ The camera zoomed in on the blonde, tan man wearing sunglasses and a white suit. He pointed at the camera _"bio-chemical makeover!" _I snorted in amusement.

"C'est Bullshit." I muttered. From the corner of my eye I noticed that Prowl lightly smirked, probably hearing my comment.

"Huh, human upgrades. What will they think of next?" Optimus stated, sitting next to Ratchet on the sofa. I silently facepalmed as I continued to watch the programme.

"_Hi there, im Prometheus Black and I can transform you! You still not called in? Well, then you better watch one of my greatest bio-enhance success stories in action!"_

I decided to ignore the rest of what the man said as I rolled onto my back and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"What ram-damaged, programming impaired 'bot would agree to be in such a degrading spectacle?" Ratchet ranted loudly. I smirked.

"Just you wait." I tilted my head so that I could see the screen again, just in time to see the 'bot' walk into the middle of the ring. _'Representing the machines, I give you' _Flinging the sheet off, he revealed himself to be '_Bumblebee'_, not to my surprise. I glanced behind me just in time to see Bulkhead spit out his oil as his optics widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What?" He exclaimed. Snickering, I shook my head in amusement.

'_Hey, good evening Detroit!' _The yellow mech said, holding his hands up in the air. The crowd then started to 'boo' at him. Bewildered, he turned to Sari, his coach, who just shrugged.

'_And representing the human race, I give you Cyrus, the Colossus, Rhodes!' _An old, ugly midget with a tight black suit and green coloured skin appeared on the camera.

"That's a human?" Bulkhead asked, looking to Prowl.

"Must be a new model." Ninjabot replied. I tutted and they both looked down to me

"That ain't a human, not anymore. It's now just a retarded experiment gone wrong. Ugly bugger's never gonna get a girlfriend." I commented. Bulkhead chuckled at my statements and a ghost of a smile appeared on Prowl's face.

It was then I realized I was still wearing the horrid black dress that Sari forced me to put on for the rest of today. I decided that I would be able to handle any of her punishments and stood up. Prowl looked at me curiously. I jumped off the table and went to walk out.

"I'll be back, going to get changed." I called over just as I walked out of the room.

As I wondered down the halls towards my room I started to dwell on the future events, many of which I vow to change.

Like Megatron's awakening and Prowls death.

The last two words constantly repeated themselves in my head and I eventually froze in place from confusion.

Okay, I, maybe, kinda, sorta had a___**tiny**_ mental breakdown when he died. That's a total and utter lie, I mourned for days on end. I think Primus hates me.

Moving on, I pushed it all out of my mind and continued towards my room. When there, I grabbed some black jeggings and a white t-shirt which had the black details of a Zebra on, and changed in the bathroom.

Once changed, I got some water and watered my plant. As soon as I'd accomplished that task somebody knocked. Sighing, I called for the 'bot to come in. I wasn't surprised when the door slid open to reveal Prowl. He cautiously took a step in and looked at me.

"Ive come to get you, were going to stop that crazed human experiment, which has gone on a rampage." When I nodded he transformed and I, literally, jumped on. I wasn't too heavy, I hoped.

Speeding out of the base, I realized that they were taking me along. To a battle. With a 'human' bigger than Bulkhead. On steroids.

"Oh boy…" I grumbled.

"What is it?" Prowl asked. His voice sounded monotone, but I detected a slight trace of an emotion aswell. What emotion, however, was unbeknownst to me.

"Why are you guys actually bringing me with you to defeat the giant demented 'human'?" I asked.

"You could put your telekinesis powers to use," He paused "Can you only use it with your eyes closed?"

I shook my head. "No, I just do that as it helps me concentrate more and my parents always taught it to me that way. I didn't want to start randomly chucking kids do I?" I snickered at the thought and Prowl chuckled beneath me.

"I suppose not."

We soon got to the car park outside of the arena and the first thing we saw was the monster freak holding up a red car and was towering over Bumblebee, who was lying on the floor looking up. Ratchet transformed first. He ran over and used his electromagnets to stop the car from crushing 'Bee.

When I jumped off of Prowl the rest of them transformed.

"Looks like you're in over your head again, kid." Ratchet commented.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Bumblebee retorted, looking towards the older 'bot.

"Mute it, we got bigger problems." Optimus shouted over. Bumblebee scrambled up onto his feet.

"W-w-what? Bigger than me?" Prime gave him a look.

"What are you talking about?"

The monster then came charging towards us, but Bulkhead ran over.

"Time for the big guns." He said as the tackled him to the ground, digging up concrete in the process.

"Oh just rub it in why don't you?" Bumblebee yelled, raising his arms.

"What? What'd I say?" Bulkhead replied, just before being tossed away and landing near a car, causing the alarms to go off. The dark grey blotches on the creature's body lit up a radiant green and it roared in pain, clutching either sides of its mutated face.

Taking the opportunity, Prowl got out his shurikens and tossed them at the two mechanical things on its shoulders, short circuiting them. The creature then shrunk beck to its original size and collapsed.

"Good thinking Prowl, way to cut him down to size!" Optimus complimented, smiling. Prowl nodded, jumped over to 'Bee and whacked the 'bot on the back of his head with a balled fist. Said 'bot yelped in surprise and turned towards him.

"Next time, use your head. Find your foes weakness and strike there." Prowl stated. Bulkhead came over and pointed at Bumblebee's head.

"If you can reach it."

"Oh, right. I get it. Cause I'm short." 'Bee folded his arms, clearly taking offence. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to where Captain Fanzone and Prometheus Black were standing.

"You can't give him a contract with the city's police force after _that_! The Autobots just saved our arses, again!" I commented. Black scowled at me and Fanzone nodded vigorously.

"I was actually thinking about still giving him the contract cause I hate machines, but after considering what you just said, Aurora, Im gonna tell the mayor to scrap the contract!" I _really _wished that he hadn't of just said that, because now Prometheus Black was giving me a dark look.

"I'd take those Sumdac rust buckets over this mess any day!" Fanzone stated. I nodded and smirked at Black.

"At least they actually work properly."

Prometheus Black was now seething as he took a threatening step towards me. Fanzone tried to pull him back but he just pushed his arm out of the way.

"Who put you in charge?" He sneered. I simply shrugged.

"I dunno. Who in their right minds gave you money so that you could create messed up…whatever they are?" I retorted. Suddenly the right side of my face was stinging and I prodded it gently with my hand.

The bastard had just slapped me! Before either me or Fanzone could do anything, a gold and black streak zoomed past us and pinned Prometheus Black to the nearby wall.

"Prowl, stop!" Optimus desperately shouted as he and the others ran over towards him and the human in hand. He wasn't hurting him, but he sure as hell looked like he was giving him a few choice words. I only caught the last bit, and I can tell you, Prowl was beyond pissed.

"If you ever touch her again, human or not, you will have to deal with me." Black gulped and nodded. Prowl dropped him and he gave me one last glare before running off.

"I will get you, Aurora Hansen, I promise!" He shouted over his shoulder before disappearing. My eyes widened.

"How does he know my full name?" I whispered. I jumped slightly when I felt a large hand on my shoulder and spun around to see Fanzone giving me a reassuring smile.

"Relax, as long as you stay with the alien machines, you'll be fine." I smirked and nodded. He released my shoulder and walked away, waving.

I turned back towards the autobots when I felt one of them scanning my face. It came to no surprise when it turned out to be Ratchet. Sari clambered off of Ratchet's hand and sprinted over to me.

"Are you alright? Your cheek is bright red!" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'll live; I've had much much worse." I assured her. I glanced over to Prowl who was still seething.

"Whats up with him?" I asked, jerking my thumb in his direction.

"I just need some time alone." Prowl said through gritted teeth. Shortly after he transformed and sped off. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, and then turned to Sari.

"Ain't you gotta be with your dad when he unveils his newest model of the Sumdac Systems Police Drone thingy?" I asked. When her eyes widened I took it as a yes.

"Oh my god, I just remembered that! How am I going to get there in time?" She frantically yelled. I gave her the 'duh' look. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks as her mouth formed an 'o' shape. She gave Bulkhead a puppy dog look.

"Can you pwease take me to my daddy?" She asked. I smirked when Bulkhead transformed and rolled over to her, his passenger door open.

"Hop in." Sari did just that and he raced off. When I snickered triumphantly the remaining 'bots gave me a weird look.

"The presentation thing isn't for another hour but Sari's dad will keep her there until it's over."

They were silent for a good minute until Ratchet grinned.

"Finally, some peace and quiet!" I raised an eyebrow and pointed at Bumblebee. He looked over to where I was pointing and his face dropped.

"Oh, yeah, the small glitch-head will be there. There's my peace out the window." I smirked as 'Bee scowled.

"Im not short!" He complained. Ratchet chuckled and motioned for me to come over. Confused, I did so and stood next to Bumblebee.

"See Bumblebee, Aurora comes up to your lower abdomen!" Ratchet was now laughing. I looked up and saw that it was true. I snickered.

"Yeah, and im not the tallest person in the world." I commented. Bumblebee groaned, transformed and started driving back to base. Shrugging, the two remaining 'bots transformed and I got into Optimus.

The ride back to the warehouse was in a comfortable silence as I daydreamed and leant my head against the cool glass. After a few moments the radio made static before a familiar voice spoke through.

"Aurora, were nearly back at the warehouse." I stretched and nodded.

"Alright, thanks Optimus."

When he eventually stopped I got out and he transformed, smiled down at me and walked off. I want into the living room and, thankfully, it was empty. Well, except from me of course.

I took on the same position as earlier on the sofa le and sighed contently, day dreaming again.

I think that I was about to fall asleep when I heard footsteps getting closer and closer. For the sake of it a rolled onto my side and closed my eyes, my fringe falling across my face.

I nearly ruined my acting when a metal finger gently tucked my fringe behind my ear. The 'bot was standing in front of me for some time as about 5 minutes later I heard the 'bot move and his footsteps became softer and quieter. I opened one eye and saw that the mystery 'bot was gone.

I had a sneaking suspicion I knew who it was but decided not to dwell on it.

_(Prowl's POV)_

Gazing fondly down at her, I delicately tucked her fringe behind her ear. My spark skipped a beat at the sight of her resting peacefully.

I was stood in the exact same spot for several Earth minutes before I finally realized what I had been doing. Walking out of the main room, I slapped myself on the head and groaned.

What has gotten into me?

_(Aurora's POV)_

Quickly becoming bored, I decided to go and look for Bumblebee.

I actually wanted to speak with Prowl, but I wasn't sure why, so I headed off to annoy 'Bee instead.

I inwardly groaned when I found him in the training room, sparring with Prowl, though he was failing miserably.

I was about to leave but when Bumblebee saw me and smiled I knew that there was no way out. Waving, I walked in and the yellow 'bot winked at me. Scowling, I used my powers to pick up a random scrap of metal and beat him over the head with it. A small smirk crept its way onto Prowls face as Bumblebee pouted.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"It was for making a silent move." I retorted, but snickered when his face flushed a bright red. He rubbed the back of his sore helm sheepishly.

"Well...it's not my fault there's a pretty girl on base."

That earned him another whack, but not from me.

"Will you shut up?" Prowl all but growled. 'Bee backed away from the fierce 'bot and ended up running out, nearly flattening me in the process. I stumbled around before actually falling over. Not bothering to get up, I sneered and crossed my arms.

"Stupid 'Bee…" Prowl shook his head and walked over to me. He knelt down and looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but stare back. It was impossible to escape from those stunning aquamarine optics. I searched them, and only found kindness and another unknown one.

"What are you doing here?" Prowl asked. He was delving deeply into my eyes, as if in hope to find something. I finally shook my head gently and averted my gaze.

"I was originally looking for Bumblebee, but since he's being all flirty, how about we practice some moves?" I answered.

"Sure." Prowl answered.

_(-)_

We trained, talked, and generally formed a friendship bond, for about an hour and a half, but Ratchet had called us to the med bay cause Sari found a piece of metal which had acid melted through it. Prowl sat me on his shoulder as he headed towards the med bay.

Prowl walked in and we saw Sari lying on Ratchet's shoulder whilst he examined the metal Sari found.

"Definitely sabotage" He looked up to Sari "But ive never seen a corrosive like this."

He look off a tiny piece of the metal with Autobot size tweezers, made it into a liquid and dropped it onto some cybertronian armour. His eyes widened, as did everyone else's, when it burnt its way through.

"It can even melt Autobot alloy!" Ratchet then turned to face us.

"I'd like to run some more tests. It should only take a few hours." He stated. Bumblebee groaned.

"That long?"

Bulkhead looked over at me. His eyes were closed and he was smiling.

"His attention span is short, too."

"I heard that!" Bumblebee yelled. Prowl crossed his arms, careful not to knock me off.

"Apparently, so is his fuse." I snickered.

"Ooh, the ninjabot gets in a good one!" Bulkhead exclaimed, holding up a hand. Prowl then hi-fived him.

"That was a wicked comeback!" I commented, playfully knocking the side of his head.

"Who knew he had it in him?" Ratchet smiled.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be the strong, silent type? Emphasis on the _silent_." Bumblebee scowled. He was not amused.

"Knock it off you motor heads!" Sari said, jumping off of Ratchet. I followed her footsteps and stood next to her. "We've gotta warn my dad, he could be in trouble!" I started snickering loudly.

"Yeah, you just got told by an 8 year old!" They were all silent for a moment.

"Transform and roll out!" Optimus then ordered, breaking the silence. He, Bumblebee (with Sari) and Bulkhead drove off first, shortly followed by Ratchet, then Prowl, who waited for me.

The drive to Sumdac tower was relatively silent, mainly because I was at loss of words to say. It's not like he would be able to hear me anyway, since he had his sirens on, effectively making the journey a lot shorter.

Bumblebee, of course, was far in front of the rest of the 'bots, and the tower was in sight.

"Last one in's a rusted axel!" He exclaimed through the com-link. I shook my head and thought of all the possibilities of how it could possibly go wrong.

As if on cue he smashed into a force field, sending Sari flying. I gasped, but sighed in relief when Optimus caught her. I started walking over to a dazed 'Bee, who was staring in front of him in confusion.

"What the spark was that?" He exclaimed. Prime then placed Sari next to me, who started explaining.

"A force field. When the towers under attack it goes into auto-defence mode." I face palmed; only just realizing how stupid it really was.

"What a dumb idea! If your dads in trouble, how are we supposed to get inside to save him?"

I gave Ratchet a side glance and he nodded. Turning back to the force field, I concentrated and made a hole through it. Ratchet quickly used his electromagnets to secure the hole and make it bigger.

"I don't think so."

We all spun around to see the ugly green midget standing there. He used his electric thingies to make him the massive monster the 'bots defeated only hours ago.

"Him again?" I groaned. The thing grabbed a massive pole and struck Optimus with it. Prowl managed to dodge the attack and leapt behind him. Getting his shurikens out, he chucked them at the mechanical things on his back, since it was effective last time.

Unfortunately, they just bounce off and back into Prowls awaiting hand. The creature then turned to him, smirking.

"Boss reinforced that little weak spot." He said, flexing his right shoulder. Prime and Bulkhead started charging towards the failed experiment, Rhodes.

"Bulkhead, you and I will keep him busy."

"It's payback time!" Rhodes yelled, twisting the metal pole and hitting Prowl with it. This time Optimus dodged it.

"Sari, Aurora, see if you two can deactivate the auto defence. Prowl and Bumblebee will get to your father." We all nodded. Sari and Bumblebee jumped through. I was about to go in when Prowl grabbed me and moved aside. I looked over to see Bulkhead blocking the hole, one arm stuck through. Prowl placed me down and tried to get the big lug out.

"Bulkhead, move your oversized fender!" He said. It didn't work, Bulkhead hadn't moved an inch. I, however, found the situation hilarious but stuck to snickering at the pair.

"I can't!" Bulkhead retorted "Im kinda stuck here!"

"I can't open the field any wider!" Ratchet yelled over the commotion. I came over and closed my eyes, concentration, in hope of helping the grumpy 'bot. It started building up pressure in my head, but I ignored it and strained my powers to the max.

My head eventually couldn't take much more as I collapsed in pain. On my knees, I gritted my teeth together and clutched my head, eyes still closed.

"Well, that was kinda stupid." I mumbled. Prowl was instantly by my side as he helped me back up, though I was now extremely weak from straining myself too hard. I opened my eyes and gazed up only to come in contact with extremely concerned optics. I tried to walk, only to end up on the ground again. Prowl picked me up and jumped onto a building. He placed me down like I was made out of china as he gave me one last, almost saddened, look before he flipped back down to help the others.

At the moment, I was completely helpless so I decided to inwardly scold myself of attempting to push past my already restricted limits.

My vision was pretty fuzzy and when it cleared all I could see was that everything was wrecked, cars smashed, car alarms going off and lampposts everywhere. Prowl, Optimus and Ratchet were all trying to stop Rhodes, but to no avail.

My eyes widened when I saw the monster, metal pole in hand, charging towards an unaware Prowl.

Just as Rhodes went to swing, I use whatever energy I had left to hold the pole in place. Rhodes groaned in frustration, luckily not knowing what caused the bar to just freeze in mid-air. Prowl then finally turned around, his optics darting straight towards me when he noticed the faint blue light surrounding the offending object in the monsters hand.

I released my grip on the object when Prowl went to punch Rhodes and I, once again, collapsed.

I was surprised that I didn't pass out, and shocked when I felt most of my energy return. I didn't have time to question myself when I saw Prime fly through the air and hit the church bell at an almighty speed, causing it to ring throughout the street.

Rhodes mechanical thingies on his shoulders started sparking as the dark grey patches on his colossal body yet again started glowing a sickly green. Prowl noticed this and shouted something over to Prime. I wasn't sure what he said until Optimus got out his axe and started repeatedly hitting the bell. It was actually quite an amusing sight. Ratchet then used his electromagnets to move the bell right above Rhodes, who covered his 'ears' as Prime continued to whack it.

The creature eventually shrunk back down to his original size ad Ratchet dropped the bell right next to it. I then noticed that Prowl was missing, and yelped when something picked me up from behind.

Without a word, he held me against his warm chest, his spark humming and pulsing rapidly. It was a lot faster than for normal 'bots. What was wrong with Prowl? I was still in slight shock about _why _he was holding me close.

The tender moment soon ended when he jumped down from the building we were on and ran inside with Optimus and Ratchet.

I lightly gasped at the current sight. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were both lying on the floor with acid wounds and meltdown was about to melt Isaac Sumdac!

Meltdown had the exact same body shape as Prometheus Black, except all skin was now a flowing acid, coloured black and green in wavy stripes. He was wearing a white and grey suit and goggles and his mouth was now just the acid but going horizontal and unmoving, except from when he talked, of course.

Letting out a war cry, Optimus ran over and placed the bell he was holding over Meltdown. Prowl placed me onto the floor as I was now able to stand by myself.

"There, that should hold him."

I rolled my eyes when meltdown started melting the side of the bell.

"Guess you didn't get the memo about the acid that melts through ANYTHING!" Ratchet said, though his own optics were slightly enlarged. Meltdown then stepped out.

"Fools! Nothing can hold me!" He lifted his hands up to fire more acid, but then lowered them. I wondered why until he turned towards me.

"Ah, and if it isn't Aurora Hansen, the one who ruined my business by taking the contract out from my grasp! How nice it is to see you again!" Meltdown said, his voice sounding similar to a person drowning. My own eyes widened when he started walking towards me.

Prowl then stood in front of me in a protective manner, growling. He crouched down and got into a defence position. Meltdown started to laugh.

"Oh, how pathetic, it's almost like you harbour feelings for her! I guess I'll just have to melt my way through to her!" His voice was sinister. When he lifted up his hands again, I used my powers to push Prowl out of the way, though I surprised myself even more when I was actually able to move him, let alone make him fall onto the floor.

The acid shot out of his hand, aimed directly towards me. The last thing I was before I closed my eyes was Prowls optics, hidden by his visor, actually filled with fear as I waited for impact. When nothing happened I re opened my eyes to see Meltdown in a small force field, a couple of inches from the ground. Meltdown looked shocked as he tried to melt through the field. Ratchet smirked.

"You can't melt what you can't touch!" Sari punched her fist in the air victoriously and looked over to her father, and then at the grinning Optimus, who was standing next to Ratchet.

"I say let him stew in his own juices." The red and white 'bot said. I nodded in agreement and walked over to Prowl, who was just getting back up. When he saw me his visor narrowed slightly, but there was relief and a small bit of fear embedded deep within them.

"You shouldn't have done that." He stated. I smiled softly at him, which quickly changed into a smirk.

"I couldn't just let you melt into liquid scrap metal, now could I?"

Prowls expression grew serious.

"I'd rather be liquid scrap metal than watch you in any pain." I was taken aback by his words, yet they made me blush faintly as my heart rate crept up. To hide my embarrassment I looked down at my feet.

"Uhhhh…thanks." I whispered. I felt a metal finger gently tilt my head up. I saw that Prowl was now kneeling in front of me.

"Are you alright? Your heart rate increased and your face turned slightly red." He asked. My mouth twitched upwards as I shook my head.

"No, im fine, just a little worn out."

He nodded, a smile also gracing his lips. He picked me up and I sat in his hand. He walked over to where the others were and Bumblebee was driving round in circles, occasionally transforming and pulling off macho poses. I shook my head in amusement.

"Wow, what else can possibly happen this week?"

**A/N: I really do get carried away, don't I? XD But im glad ive finally finished this chapter since the next one is going to be fun to write! :D**

**Also I will probably randomly switch from saying Prowl's optics to his visor since I have a bad memory and sometimes only one works well with a sentence.**

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9:Idiocy

**A/N:- I do not own any transformers characters, only my OC's. Enjoy!**

**Also, ive decided to do Authors replies! :D**

Transformers' BABY: Thank you XD

eltigre221: Thanks for the review, and all I will say is yes to both :)

Dark Maiden95: Thank you :)

JealousyGirl101: I agree, Meltdown and the Constructicons are both down right jackasses, thanks for reviewing!

Pokemonjkl: Yes, go Prowl!

Sailor Shinzo: I'm glad you like Aurora, but her standing up against every villain is eventually going to get her into deep trouble….:D

shadow-dog18: Thanks for the review, Prowl sure does know how to get protective, doesn't he? Hopefully this is another long one and im happy you enjoy reading this fic =3

Invader Ivy: Lolz I know, right? Animated is one of the best continuities and thanks for reviewing! :)

Luna636: OMG I love that part aswell! Thank you for the review :D

storygirl99210: Thanks! :)

CatGirlFireflare: I'm glad you think this story's fun to read! :D

Bravstar leader of Lightclan: I agree, thanks for reviewing! :)

Sisterawesomeness: Thank you for reviewing! Don't worry; many twists shall be thrown in Aurora's direction :)

MidnightChiller13: Haha, thanks so much :D

Trucking girl 1109: Lolz here's the update XD

: I see what you did there XD thank you!

Bumblebeecamaro38: yes, "closer" XD

xXDreamer123Xx: OMG don't die *revives* Here's the update! XD

mchap1154: Hmm, I'm afraid you might have to wait a while for that…or not, im still deciding! Thank you :)

Tavia99: Thank you for reviewing :D

Angel3055: It will certainly be interesting wont it? ^,^ Thanks :)

Tfandanimefan: I'm afraid that they are indeed that dense XD

**OK, I did not expect that many reviews, but I greatly appreciate the support. IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! **

**So, as a gift, I present you Sentinel Prime, tied up and hanging from the ceiling….I'm also giving away free rocket launchers…..enjoy…**

Chapter 9:Idiocy 

After the meltdown incident on Saturday I decided to stay round Sari's for a day or two, for her and Isaac's protection just in case something were to happen.

I was currently lying on my back, on Sari's bed whilst me and her were forced to listen to tutorbot. I groaned as it continued to spit out random information that I already knew. I turned to Sari, who looked half asleep.

"Hey, Sari, im bored." I stated. She lazily glanced at me, giving me a pointed look.

"Really? I'm not." She replied.

"No need for sarcasm!" I jokingly scolded. She grinned at me then suddenly jumped up, her face brightening.

"Let's go and see the autobots!" She exclaimed.

"Sure." I shrugged. Anything was better than learning.

Isaac was in his lab, so Sari left a note on the floor in front of the entrance before we left the building. Once outside Sari stopped and I gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, I called Bumblebee and he's going to pick us up." She said. My eyes widened slightly in disbelief.

"How the hell were you able to call him?" I asked. Sari simply smirked and pointed to the key that was dangling around her neck. I shook my head and folded my arms.

After about 5 minutes Bumblebee skidded to a halt a mere couple of feet away from us. I jumped into the passenger seat whilst Sari sat in the back.

The two started talking about video games during the drive back to the warehouse.

They attempted to include me a couple of times but I made it clear that I didn't want to chat, the polite way.

It didn't take much longer until we arrived at base. Hopping out of 'Bee, I headed straight towards the living room.

As I entered the first thing I noticed that it was empty, except from Bulkhead, who was drinking another barrel of oil. When he noticed me his optics widened slightly and I waved. He swallowed a mouthful of oil and sent me a goofy grin.

"Hi, Aurora, I didn't know you were coming back now!" He greeted.

"What, Bumblebee didn't tell any of you?" I asked. The green mech shook his head and I shrugged.

"Oh well, they'll have to find out, then."

Bulkhead chuckled as he finished off the barrel, squashed it and placed it on the floor.

We both winced when music started blaring from the TV. I turned around and saw that Bumblebee and Sari were playing a video game. Which one, I didn't know. I reverted my gaze back to Bulkhead who looked like he was thinking.

"Wanna get outta here?" I asked, pointing towards the door. He nodded and picked me up, walking out. 'Bee and Sari were both too busy yelling at the screen to notice.

I scrambled up and sat myself on Bulkheads shoulder. He didn't seem to mind as he wondered around the hallways, wondering where to go and what to do.

"Let's go and see Ratchet!" Bulkhead suddenly exclaimed, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Sure." I replied.

We eventually made it to Ratchets lair, after Bulkhead literally running into Optimus and stumbling around many corners, the clumsy lug.

Bulkhead didn't knock and just walked straight in. Ratchet instantly spun around, giving the giant 'bot a death glare, but it softened when he noticed me.

"Aurora, how nice it is to see you again." Ratchet said. I smiled slightly and gave a curt nod.

"Nice to see you too, doc 'bot." I greeted. He didn't seem to mind the nickname as he smiled in return and turned back to his work. I shifted on Bulkheads shoulder.

"So….what now?" I asked, feeling a bit awkward. Bulk' must have been feeling the same because he scurried out of the med bay, from which the tension and awkwardness completely vanished into thin air.

"That was pointless." Bulkhead mused.

"No kidding. He's always doing something boring, complicated or time consuming, usually all three. Optimus is just dreary and gullible. They're both stupid." I mumbled. Don't ask me how Prime got in there; because I have no idea, I was just rambling. Bulkhead started laughing so hard at the last part that he ran into the wall and I was sent flying. I landed roughly on the floor not too far away, and I luckily didn't hurt anything.

"Are you okay?" Bulkhead asked. I looked up and saw that Bulkhead had his arse up against the top of the wall, his back also up against it. His arms were sprawled on the floor, and his head was tilted up so that he could see me. All in all, he looked very funny, so funny in which I actually started to giggle.

Bulkheads optics widened as he desperately tried to stand up, only resulting in making me giggle even more. Once he managed to stabilize himself, his jaw dropped as he looked down at me. I stopped my giggling and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I questioned. A massive grin then spread across his face.

"You've never giggled before, and im the one that caused it! YES!" He exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air as he started jumping around, probably getting the attention of everyone else on sight.

Not like he cared, he was too chuffed in making me giggle. I have to give him credit, im a tough nut to crack when it comes to laughing and anything humorous.

The Autobots are softening me up, helping me to put the past behind me, so that I can live a happy future.

Sure enough after a couple of minutes the rest of the 'bots, except Bumblebee, raced around the corner in alarm, only to see a dancing Bulkhead and me now chuckling and shaking my head, trying to stop myself.

"Whats going on here?" Optimus sternly asked. That did it.

I collapsed laughing as Bulkhead just praised himself even more for making me laugh this hard. It was the first time in a while, and though I would still be serious, I would also lighten up and laugh more. I had forgotten how good it made me feel to just let everything out and momentarily ignore the world.

Once I had calmed myself down the others were looking at me with wide optics. Bulkhead smiled smugly and I walked over to him, patting his foot.

"Thanks Bulkhead, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time." I commented. His cheeks went red as he brushed it off.

"It was nothing, really. It was kinda an accident anyway…" He trailed off. Ratchet raised an eyebrow.

"Accident?" He repeated. I slowly backed away and hid myself behind Bulkhead's foot, not really wanting to face the medic's wrath. I think this made their suspicions rise as they stepped forward.

"What happened?" Optimus said calmly.

"You don't wanna know, trust me." I shook my head, praying he would leave it there.

"Tell us now." He demanded, obviously thinking we did something bad, which isn't true, I only insulted them. Oops. Bulkhead wisely picked me up. I shook my head at Optimus before sticking my tongue out.

"You shall never hear of it!" I retorted. He looked irritated, meanwhile Ratchet looked amused and Prowl was glaring lightly at Bulkhead, though im not entirely sure why.

It was almost as if he was jealous!

I immediately dismissed the thought as Optimus came even closer.

"RUN!" I shouted. Bulkhead listened as he leapt forward and ran past Optimus, knocking him out of the way. I started laughing as I turned to look at them and waved.

"Sorry, gotta go!" I hollered over to them just before Bulkhead rounded a corner. As Bulkhead sprinted around random corners and hallways I could head footsteps behind us and loud shouts for us to stop. Me and Bulk' were too busy laughing to care.

He then quickly slipped into the training room and we froze, not making a single sound. We both relaxed when the shouts and footsteps hammered right past.

"That was close." I commented quietly. Bulkhead nodded.

"You got that right."

_(-)_

An hour and a bit later and we were still sitting in the training room, talking about random crap.

When the door opened, Bulkhead snatched me up, just in case it was Optimus. I smirked when it turned out to be Prowl, though.

"Hiya, Prowl!" I waved, grinning "Where's Optimus?"

"He's gone searching the city for you two." Ninjabot replied. Me and Bulkhead started to snicker as Prowl raised an eyebrow.

"What did you two do?" He asked curiously.

"Not us, Aurora!" Bulkhead chuckled, placing me back down on the floor. I shot a playful glare at him.

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed, pouting. Bulkhead continued, though.

"She said some words about Optimus and Ratchet; I started laughing and fell over." He scratched the back of his head nervously "And Aurora was kinda on my shoulder at the time."

Prowls curious face turned to one of horror. He spun his anxious glace towards me and I gave him a reassuring smile before he scowled at Bulkhead.

"You could have harmed her!" He half-shouted, but he was trying to remain calm. Bulkhead looked down guiltily. Sighing, I waved my hands in the air.

"Forget it, both of you, I'm fine. Anyway, after that I looked over and saw that he was in a really uncomfortable position so I started giggling. He was shocked at me being so cheerful and the giggles turned into chuckling. When you guys came and Optimus spoke I couldn't take it anymore and started laughing hard." I briefly explained, grinning by the time I'd finished it. Prowl nodded his head in understanding.

"So….what should we do now?" I asked. The two 'bots shrugged.

I jumped slightly when my phone started ringing. Groaning slightly, I pulled it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hiya Aurora!" _The person giggled on the end of the line. I raised an eyebrow whilst putting my phone on loudspeaker for Bulkhead and Prowl to hear.

"Sari? You do know im in the same building as you?" I replied.

"_Uhhhh, no…..Optimus said that you and Bulkhead had gone into Detroit somewhere. He's still looking for you."_

I now had a sinking feeling that Prime was closer than I thought. Prowl and Bulkhead must have thought the same thing, as they leaned in closer.

"Fine, we are out, I admit it, but why did you call?" I asked curiously.

"_Oh, because we are going to all go to 'Dino Drive' so that the Autobots can learn more about Earth's history."_

"Okay, when?"

"_In about 5 minutes. You and Bulkhead can meet up with us at the entrance." _She stated matter-of-factly. I was just about to speak when she cut the connection.

I muttered a couple of curse words before gazing up at Prowl.

"You better go. Me and Bulkhead will leave in a little bit so it doesn't look too suspicious." He nodded and soundlessly walked out of the training room. I,strangely, stared after him and was only snapped out my trance when Bulkhead waved a metal hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what?" I shook my head, looking up at the giant green Autobot. He was grinning to himself and I raised an eyebrow.

"Bulkhead…" I said in a dangerous tone. That wiped the grin right of of his face as he rapidly shook his hands in front of me.

"N-nothing!" He spluttered. I knew something was off, but let it go for now.

_(20 minutes later)_

"STEP ON IT BULKHEAD!"

"IM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

"MAN, SARI'S GONNA KILL US!" I screeched.

Crap, we got so distracted we completely forgot about the time. Bulkhead had his sirens on and was literally speeding down the motorway in a desperate attempt to reach Dino Drive.

Slowly removing my phone from my pocket, I turned it on and held it as far away from me as possible.

Like I had predicted, it started blaring random tunes and vibrating. When it'd finally stopped, I brung my phone to my face and saw that I had 7 texts, all from Sari and various calls from the autobot's, Prowl calling the most frequently.

They all left voicemails. 'Bees were mainly him complaining about us being so slow. Prime was ordering us to hurry up and Prowl's messages stated that we didn't need to be as late as we were.

Ratchets, well, were of him cursing us out and threating us. Grumpy mech.

"Bulkhead…." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"THEYRE ALL GONNA KILL US!"

I had shouted so loud that Bulkhead swerved and I gripped onto his seats for dear life. Oops. It took him a few moments to re-control himself.

"Hey, that was totally uncalled for!" He exclaimed. My corner of my mouth twitched up into a sheepish smile.

"Sorry."

After a couple more minutes we finally arrived and the other 'bots were in view. Bulkhead drove right through the middle of the car park, crushing and upturning the cars. He skidded to a halt and I stumbled out, falling onto the ground, clutching my head. The world didn't seem to want to stop spinning.

"Holy crap." I muttered.

"Sorry we're late, guys. Uh, did we miss anything?" Bulkhead apoligized for me.

"No, I'd say you hit just about every car in the lot." Bumblebee snarkily replied. Sari, who was next to him, rolled her eyes and clambered into the yellow mech. I turned around and saw that he did more damage than I'd imagined.

ALL of the cars were either, crushed, turned over or piled onto eachother. Heck, one had even managed to get into one of the palm trees. I would of felt guilty if I wasn't snickering.

I flinched slightly when I felt a motorbike gently nudge me in the back.

"Come on Aurora." Prowl said. I shook my head and got onto him and he drove in after the others.

Once he had stopped it was an automatic reaction to get back off and walk over to Sari and the tutor bot. I inwardly groaned when he started spurting out information that I had leaned in year 2 about dinosaurs and fossil fuels.

The Autobots, however, were listening intently, seemingly keen on learning everything they could about Earth. I snickered when I heard Bumblebee whisper-ask what 'bones' were and when Bulkhead started fidgeting.

A shadow then started looming over me so I turned around and my eyes widened at the mechanical beast in front of me.

I think that it was a brachiosaurus, though I was not entirely certain.

The only thing I was certain of was that it was 50 times, maybe more, bigger than the 'bots. My fact was proved when they all transformed and walked up to get a better view.

The brachiosaurus was craning its neck and roaring. It looked so real, though I was glad it wasn't, or theyre would be human and cybertronian pancakes on the floor. I smirked when I overheard Prowl mutter 'fascinating'.

I glanced over to Sari and noticed that she was half asleep. I tore my attention away from the bored girl when the t-rex and triceratops made an appearance as the robots came to life, as well as the pteranodon, which was screeching and flapping its wings on a nearby tree. I could tell that it couldn't fly, but unfortunatly a certain green mech was so amazed by how lifelike they all were, scuttled over to it.

He grabbed the tree with both metal hands and began wildly shaking the tree.

"Can you fly?" Bulkhead loudly asked while continueing to thrash the tree about.

Not too long after the tree, along with the robot, fall over and crashed over the railing, making the t-rex and triceratops collide with each other.

My eyes widened when I saw the two, now broken, animatronics falling in mine and the tutorbot's direction.

I didn't even have time to think as I was grabbed and moved out of the way, just in time to see the monsters smash onto the tutor bot and the concrete pavement. I didn't even need to look up to know that my savior was Prowl but I shot him a small thankful smile anyway.

Whilst Ratchet glared at Bulkhead, who was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Optimus was checking out the damage. He eventually sighed and turned towards us.

"Prowl, Bumblebee, take the two girls back to base. The rest of us will take these mechanical beings to Proffessor Sumdac."

The two 'bots nodded and Prowl placed me onto the floor as he transformed. I hesitently climbed on, not really wanting to leave poor Bulkhead.

Ratchet looked beyoned pissed, so I was anxious about whether or not he'd come back without a body or something.

Wait…..oh yeah.

I then proceeded to transfer my mind elsewhere, making me feel dazed. I randomly started thinking about my old life, my parents, my friends, my pets, everything.

I've had many ups and downs in my life so far, and I hope staying in this dimension with the Autobots will help me level everything out, somehow.

Suddenly Prowl abruptly breaked and skidded across the concrete floor outside the warehouse. I then realized that, during my oblivioness, one of my hands had slipped from Prowls handle bars while he was going at top speed.

I dizzily got off of him and he transformed, glaring at me. I visibly paled, but for another reason.

"Aurora, how could you be so reckless! You were not concerntrating and could have gotten yourself killed!" Prowl yelled at me, his calm,colleceted nature currently in shreds. I now _really _wish I could have stayed with Bulkhead. Prowl's is more pissed than Ratchet was.

As he continued ranting his voice became muffled and black spots clouded my vision.

Wow, I really should have not daydreamed while riding a motorcycle which was driving at around 100 miles an hour.

Before I even knew it was happening I ended up kneeling on the floor and throwing up. After I'd finished I had a mini coughing fit and examined my mess.

I was forced to do a double take when I noticed that I'd spewed up a watery and transparent substance with no chunks of food or colour anywhere.

I eventually looked back up at Prowl, who was gazing at me with a disgusted, yet concerned look.

"Look up 'being sick'" I deadpanned. His visor dimmed and I knew he'd searched it as his visor then rebrightened shortly after and, if even possible, widened.

I shakily stood back up and sighed in relief when I felt colour return to my face and my queasyness disappear.

"Im never going to do that ever again in my life." I muttered, shaking my head. Prowl, advoiding my sick, knelt down beside me. He brought his hand up to rub my back, hesiated, and settled on picking me up delicately and walking into their base about 5 feet away.

I raised an eyebrow when he passed the living room, curious into where he was taking me. I tried asking him but he remained silent, though I mentally cursed when he walked into the kitchen that was installed.

When he had placed me down I spun around and sprinted straight for the door, but he was blocking my only escape route, standing in front of it with his arms crossed.

"Eat." He stated simply and calmly. I mimiked his pose and shook my head. I could just make out him rolling his optics behind his visor but remained in his position.

_(Prowl's POV)_

I have to admit, she's a stubborn organic femme.

It had just gone a whole megacycle, or hour in human terms, and she hadn't moved an inch.

But I wasn't going to let her go. After she was, as humans call, 'sick', I quickly realized that she was malnourished and grew extremely worried for her health. While I was waiting some of Bumblebee's words were ringing in my processor and have been for the past couple of days.

"_Prowlers got a crush on Aurora!"_

I inwardly growled at the nickname, but I couldn't seem to change it, no matter how hard I tried.

But, putting the horrid nickname aside I started wondering if what the yellow mech had said was true, though I would never admit that out loud.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Aurora sigh heavily.

Looking down at her I saw that she had let her folded arms hang loose against her side as she turned around and started walking towards the fridge.

"I cant take it anymore." I heard her grumble as she opened the fridge door and scanned the shelves.

I leaned back onto the door and crossed my legs as a triumphant smirk found its way onto my faceplates.

As if sensing my smug look, she flipped me 'the bird' and grabbed a tube of yoghurt from somewhere in the fridge. She went to walk to the table and chairs, slamming the door with her foot.

Preffering to be different, she jumped up and sat on the table instead of the chairs and quickly slurped down her yoghurt.

Once she had finished she threw the wrapper away in the bin and turned to me, her hands on her hips and her head cocked to one side.

"Happy now?" She sarcastically asked. I simply nodded in return as I stepped away from the door, thinking that she would bolt straight out and never look back.

So I was thouroghly shocked when she walked over to me and tapped my foot. I looked down at her and she indicated for me to pick her up, which I did. I raised an optic ridge at her.

"What do you want?" I cautiously asked, not liking how she is randomly giving me the silent treatment. She smirked and tucked her fringe behind her ear.

"You know Bulkhead?" I nodded again and she smirked wider "And how clumsy the big oaf is?..."

"What are you getting at, Aurora?" I questioned suspiciously.

"I am very dense to my surroundings, so one of these days im pretty sure ole Bulk' will accidently step on me, seeing as he does not look where he is going, unlike the rest of you….." She trailed off and my optics widened behind my visor.

I had never thought of that.

"I think that you should try and teach Bulkhead how to control his strength." Aurora suggested.

I thought about it, then smiled down at her.

_(However long later, living room, Aurora's POV)_

I was kneeling on the concrete sofa, holding onto the corners as the ground shook continuously.

No, it was not an earthquake, but your close.

It's Bulkhead attempting to be more 'graceful'.

Of course, since it was 'my' idea, I watching in amusement as Bulkhead wobbled around like a half chopped tree.

At one point he ended up headbutting an iron beam whilst his wrecking ball smashed a nearby window near the ceiling and his oversized foot crushed three empty metal oil barrels.

He then started punching thin air, twirling closer and closer to an unimpressed Prowl. Bulkhead then landed a punch a mere few inches from the ninjabots face as he stopped and looked at his mentor hopefully.

"No," Prowl stated. Bulkhead put his arm down "you must move like a gentle wind." I snickered at that. "Observe."

Prowl brought his right hand up to his face and hummed silently as he concerntrated. He then broght his arms across and delivered a swift kick into the air, followed by a couple short, graceful punches.

Prowl paused and relaxed his fram, looking back up at Bulkhead, his hands on his hips.

The green mech stared at him blankly. After a couple of awkward seconds he pointed to himself. Prowl gave a curt nod.

Bulkhead spread his legs apart as he tilted his head down and brought his right hand in front of it, his left arm also out straight.

He then started flailing about wildly. Bumblebee, who was watching the whole specticle, strolled over towards Prowl.

"_Gentle wind?! _You'll be lucky to get him down to an omage-classed solarstorm!" He chuckled. Prowl was seemingly ignoring him and focused on Bulkheads creaking figure.

Said 'bot then spun around shouting 'like the wind', just before he tripped over a barrel of oil he didn't crush and started falling forwards. Right towards the other two.

Bumblebee zoomed out of the way, but Prowl wasn't so lucky.

I looked on in horror and amusement as the giant green lug squashed the ninjabot right into the concrete floor.

Bulkhead shook his head and quickly rolled off of Prowl.

I was unable to control my laughter at the unconsious 'bot in a hole that was created by Bulkhead falling onto him. I was still laughing when Prime and Ratchet raced in.

Soon enough the four 'bots were surrounding him from each direction, though Bumblebee was leaning in the closest. I muffled my giggles as Prowl came back online and groaned.

"Nice, Prowl. Maybe next you can teach an engine block to float." Ratchet said sarcastically, being the crotchety old goat he is.

It did, however, make my laughing fit start back up again. Prowl rubbed his head as he slowly sat up, the others gong back to their own devices.

I was too busy laughing at him to notice the disapproving scowl that was being sent my way by said 'bot.

I eventually stopped laughing and wiped a stray tear away when I finally noticed Prowl glaring at me.

Smiling sheepishly, I shrugged.

"What? It was funny! Better you than me."

When his glare deepened I rolled my eyes and jumped off of the couch, walking over to him.

On his aft he was only a couple centimetres taller than me, so I was able to look him straight in the visor as I tried to keep my serious face on.

"I don't think your trainings working, Prowler." I lightly teased. For a second I thought he was actually gonna squash me. His temper is always short when it comes to me, though he manages to stay calm (most of the time) around anyone else. I have skills.

Instread he sighed heavily and scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. They eventually relaxed as he looked back down at me.

"We will need to find a bigger place." He stated. I was shocked at the word 'we' but it quickly passed. This was one oppurtunity I did not want to miss for the world. I smirked.

"I think I have a good idea of where…."

_(Later)_

It was evening. The sky was a pale orange and the only thing you could hear was the seagulls screeching in the distance. Yes, we were on the island at the middle of Lake Erie. Prowl was currently looking out at the glistening lake while me and Bulkhead exchanged glances.

"This island will be the ideal place to train you. Quiet, peaceful and" He turned towards us "nothing around for you to damage."

Of course that was aimed at the big lug beside me but I could tell that the ninjabot was warning for me to stay out of trouble and harms way.

As he walked closer I decided to move away from Bulkhead, knowing perfectly well what was going to happen.

"Watch and learn." Prowl stated, brining his right hand up near his face again.

"Assess the situation." A couple of tiny leaves started floating down off of one of the trees.

"Choose your move." He focused then slashed at the leave, cutting them into exact halfs.

"Execute with graceful precision." Prowl then stood up straight, looking at Bulkhead expectantly.

"Now you try."

I watchet from a reasonably safe distance as Bulkhead started repeating Prowls words and poorly attempting to copy him.

He then started to spin around in one foot.

"Execute with graceful precision!"

Bulkhead then proceeded to, one by one, knock over nearby trees. Thankfully none near me, but Prowl wasn't so fortunate.

Once everything stilled I walked back over, snickering at the sight. Bulkhead was stadning in front of loads of trees, all lying over eachother in a cross like shape.

Prowl then appeared, his head rising above a bunch of leaves still attached to the tree. He didn't look too happy.

"Oops." Bulkhead said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

The black and gold 'bot freed himself, sending Bulkhead a glare, but he didn't say anything.

"I think that went well." I stated, once again looking at the collapsed trees. If Prowl had sent a glare my way, which he probably did, I didn't notice.

He eventully walked over to the trees, motioning for Bulkhead to come forward. Together, they moved the trees out of the way.

Sighing, I laid down and admired the clouds, all of which were tainted orange due to the sunset. I ended up daydreaming again, but this time it was mostly about Prowl. No matter how hard I tried, he just wouldn't leave my mind. For a second I acually thought he was doing it on purpose. Na, even he isn't that advanced.

"Aurora, come on, were leaving." I jolted at the sudden voice which belonged to the same 'bot I was just daydreaming of.

I slowly stood up, my vision all blurry as I was still in a dazed state.

Thankfully Prowl picked me up and walked over to the boat that we used to get here.

According to Prowl Sumdac wanted to show another presentation of the newly upgraded dinosaurs as soon as it became dark. This will be interesting…

_(A couple hours later, Dino-Drive)_

It was a full moon tonight, and the sky was a deep blue colour.

The Autobots along with Sari (who was sitting on 'Bees shoulder), myself and some other local people were standing patiently as Isaac started to speak, a remote control in his hand. I think that Porter C. Powell was among the crowd aswell.

"Utilizing state of the art robotics, I now bring Dino-Drive into the 22nd century. I give you,"He pressed a button on his remote "the Dinobots!"

A grey pteranodon then flew over the 'bots heads, landing gracefully on a branch of the tree behind Sumdac. Then a t-rex and triceratops , both grey, stomped over from both directions, stopping when a ceratin distance and roaring.

Most people clapped and cheered, taking pictures of the dinobots as Isaac triumphantly threw his fists in the air.

After a few moments the t-rex's eyes glowed red momentarially, followed by the triceratops and the pteranodon.

The t-rex roared again and took a giant step forward, causing the crowd to step back. Isaac waved one hand in the air reassuringly.

"Um, no need to panic, just a little glitch, nothing I cant fix." He shouted, though his voice went a bit high as he said the last word.

He spun around and started pressing the buttons on the control, but it wasn't working.

Suddenly the t-rex moved forward again. Optimus grabbed Isaac just in time. If he was still there a mere second later he wuld have been crushed by the dino's massive jaw.

All three then roared. Everyone one started screaming and running off.

All of the 'bots immediately jumped into action, except from Bulkhead.

"What are you doing?" I yelled up at him. He wasn't listening. He looked lie a statue, completely unmoving and staring directly in front of him.

"Bulkhead, a little help?" Prowl called over as he jumped out of the way of the t-rex's jaw.

"Access the situation, choose my move." Bulkhead started saying. I rolled my eyes. He closed his optics just as Optimus rushed by, his axe in hand.

"Bulkhead, lets get it in gear!" He yelled at the green mech. He then swung at the t-rex, but all it did was fling him backwards.

Bulkhead them suddenly started to run forward, swinging his wrecking ball.

"Access the situation! Choose my move! Execute with graceful-woah!" He was unable to finish as he tripped over a red car and crashed into Prowl, knocking him over.

I raced towards the pair, careful to avoid being trampled by human or machine, and knelt down beside them.

Once I realized that they were fine I started to snicker.

"Nicely done." I commented, grinning at the way Prowl was frowning lightly at me.

When I heard the trex roar I twisted my body and saw that Bumblebee and Ratchet had created an electromagnetic pulse and were usng it to try and shut the machines down. It was only stopping them from charging forward at the moment. God im such a geek.

Deciding to help, I narrowed by eyes at the machines and held them still so they wouldn't end up flattening the two bots if they were to break through.

"Hurry it up guys!" I groaned out, already feeling dizzy. A metal hand then gently wrapped itself around me waist to keep me steady. I saw a flash of gold armour and my lips twitched into a small smile.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sari climbing onto Bumblebee, her key glowing a bright blue. She inserted it into Bumblebee's arm and twisted it. A sudden giant surge of power escaped Bumblebee's sting rays and the startled mech staggered back a couple of metres.

The pulse had intensified and was blowing the dinosaurs fake skins off, revealing the robotic bodies underneath.

"Aurora, you can stop now." Prowl whispered. I nearly shivered at how close he was to my ear, but released the robots and hissed, a migrane coming on.

"I've really got to learn how to control it." I grumbled as Prowl picked me up and walked over to the rest of the Autobots with me in his hand.

We all gazed at the robotic creatures for several moments. All three looked relatively simple **(A/N: CBA to describe their dino-modes. If you're a true TFA fan you should know what they look like…:P)** and..well…robotic. I don't really know how else to decribe them without using the word 'fascinating'.

"I don't know what went wrong," Isaac sighed, lightly shaking his head to himself "I'm absolutly certain that Meg-" he stuttered "-uh, my assistant and I thought of everything."

He stopped talking and walked towards the dino's. I narrowed my eyes at him. How obvious was that? I was amazed that no one had noticed his massive screw up on pronouncing names.

By now he ws standing at the base of the T-rex, using a button to open up it's abdomen so that he can rummage around inside of it. I inwardly shivered at the thought. _Gross._

"I'll have to see what went wrong. Take them apart, pull out the wiring-" As he continued to ramble on I noticed Prowl eyeing the beings with determination hidden behind his visor. He then proceeded to step forward slightly, being careful as to not knock me off his hand.

"Isn't that…a bit extreme?" He asked.

"Oh, they're just machines." Isaac mumbled absentmindedly, continueing to fiddle around. Prowl hummed slightly and looked at at the t-rex's face. I would have also glanced up but I wasn't in the mood to brake my neck tonight, maybe some other time.

I covered my mouth to muffle my laughter when the professer fell out of the robot and landed roughly onto his back. I could then feel a heavy gaze on my back and shuffled around so that I was facing Prowl whilst making myself comfortable on his hand. It took me a moment to realize that everyone else had gone off to do their own devices-Sumdac had by now taken the robots back to his lab (don't ask how)-. We stared at eachother for a minute until a small grin spead across my face.

"Wow, even sitting here I'm not that smaller than you." To prove my point, I gently leaned forward and lightly pressed my forehead against the mid-top of his chasis.

"That's because you're cheating." He remarked, obviously referring to his hand. I giggled softly and pressed one of my own hands against his chasis. His spark was buzzing at a normal pace before, but as soon as my hand made contact it started to race, heating up Prowl's body slightly. Smirking to myself, I ran my hand down and nearly burst out laughing when he shivered, his frame rapidly growing in temperature. I pulled back and looked up at his face.

Unfortunatly for me, he had turned his head away from me, though I caught the faint blush on his cheek.

"Prowl, are you feeling okay?" Prime called over to him. Prowl suddenly became rigid, turning to face his commander.

"Yes i-I'm fine." I noticed that his voice was strained. Optimus didn't look too convinced, but let it go and continued talking with Ratchet, who was continually glancing over and then sending Prime some sort of 'I-told-you-so' look. I raised an eyebrow at him but when he smirked I growled lowly. Stupid old bugger.

Prowl then finally permitted himself to make eye contact with me again. Of course, I was smiling triumphantly at how vunerable I had seen him just a second ago, though it did make me wonder.

Would anyone be able to do that? Was it just me?

He did look cute with the blush on hi-wait, what?!

My brain mentally stuttered to a stop, right there and then.

_Did I just call Prowl cute?!_

I felt the blood pool in my cheeks and instantly looked down. It was bad enough I was sitting inches from him, hell, I was sitting _on _him whilst I blushed furiously, but calling him _cute?_

As I racked my brain for answers, I could feel Prowl's gaze on me again. _Ugh, piss off._

Suddenly, a roar urupted from the other side of the city, followed by people screaming and massive objects being thrown and creating explosions in the near distance. My head snapped up as I trained my eyes onto Optimus. He had a stern look on his face.

"Autobots, roll out!"

**A/N: I've decided to leave it at that for now since I'm desperate to update this story and if I don't I'll probably neglect it again -,-.**

**Okay, for one, sorry if there are any spelling errors, my spelling and grammer check has screwed up big time and not highlighting ANYTHING spelt or pronounced wrong.**

***sing song voice* a certain someone is picking up on Prowl's and Aurora's feelings for eachother~ (no, its not said bot and human, they're too dense to see it yet XD)**

**Oh yeah, and please continue to beat Sentinel sensless :D**

**Untill next time, my friends , please R&R :)**


	10. Chapter 10:Peace

**A/N:- Going back to school sucked so much. I got shitloads of homework and found it impossible to stay on top of it all and write this and my other stories -,-**

**BUT, today (yes, literally, 15****th**** October) is the first time I actually have no homework, so I'm gonna be non-stop typing till I go to bed (wayyy past midnight ;)**

**I do not own any transformers characters, only my OC's. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10:Peace

I frowned as Prowl and Optimus exchanged a look and the latter nodded his head towards me.

"….What is it?" I asked cautiously, flickering my gaze between the two. After another second Optimus, along with the other three, transformed and sped off into the direction of the raging machines. My face crumpled in confusion as Prowl suddenly took off in the opposite direction, me still cupped gently in his hands.

"Where are we going? Wait, what happened to Sari?!" I glared up at his face, demanding a proper answer. Instead he continued to keep his sight locked in front of him as he continued to jump over numerous vehicles and dodge trees.

"Sari's fine, she's been taken somewhere safe." He replied, smoothly avoiding my first question. My frown deepened into a scowl as the pieces finally clicked together.

"I'm not allowed to help?!" I seethed, extremely irritated. A touch of hurt somehow seeped into my voice aswell. Did they not trust me? Was I too much of a liability?

By now Prowl had stopped and placed me onto the soft earth beneath us. I took a quick look around and saw that he had taken me as far as the forest just outside of Detroit.

"What have you taken me all the way out here?!" I demanded, staring the black and gold 'bot down. His metal lips curled into a slight frown.

"So that you will not be able to reach us in time for you to get into harm's way. None of us want to see you or Sari hurt." He calmly explained, "Besides, you have worn yourself out enough using your telekinesis."

Without another word, he turned away and paced forward. Unable to stop myself I called out to him.

"But I won't place myself in danger! Please, let me come back with you."

Prowl froze mid stride, and his shoulders barely noticeably slumped, and for a second I thought he was considering my words. But, after debating with himself, he leapt forward, transformed and sped off, leaving me in his dust.

I stood still for a moment, my face void of all emotion, until my eyes burned with fury as I kicked a nearby rock.

"For fuck's sake!" I yelled into the nothingness, my mind whirling.

I _knew _I could help, so why did I doubt myself?

_(Third Person)_

Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet were all racing down the main streets in their alternate modes, seeing the orange glow not too far ahead. All of them had their lights flashing and wailing.

"Don't these things ever learn?!" Ratchet grumbled.

The T-rex, who was chewing on a car, upon spotting the Autobots spit it out and opened its gigantic jaw once more.

"Cars and trucks, BAD!" Its masculine voice roared.

"Apparently they learned to talk…" Prime replied in a half-hearted tone.

The pteranodon then swooped down and shot its fire breath at a bunch of police cars, making them roar up in flames.

"…And a few other tricks." He added on. Bumblebee then sped up.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's send them back to the stone age!" He exclaimed. Timing his moment, Bulkhead swerved safely in front of them all.

"Wait! Uh, I was thinking. Maybe we should lead them someplace safer first." He suggested. The team were silent for a moment.

"Good thinking, Bulkhead!" Optimus complimented. Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead's engines stuttered for half a second.

"He said "good thinking"." Bulkhead muttered in shock.

"And "Bulkhead"." Bumblebee replied, equally surprised at his leaders words to the green lug.

Racing forward, said 'bot spun in a 180 and knocked the T-rex off of its feet, the others following his lead. The plan had worked and soon enough they were driving out of the main part of the city with the three robots in hot pursuit.

They could see a gleam of gold further up from them; and, it was heading their way.

"Took your time, eh, Prowl?" Bumblebee shouted "Not like we're being chased by metal prehistoric giants or anything." Ignoring his loudmouth comrade, the motorcycle continued racing towards them, seemingly urgently. When close enough, he started speaking.

"Why are you bringing them _this _way of all possible choices?!" The others winced at his exasperated voice.

"Why not?" Ratchet crankily replied, just wanting the situation to be over and done with so that he can go and have a stasis nap.

"You told me to take Aurora AWAY from the fight, and yet you're practically leading them to where she is!" Prowl replied.

"….Oops…"Was Bulkheads response.

"It's a bit too late to change direction now, Prowl." Prime skid to a halt and transformed, preparing for battle. The ninja 'bot sighed and silently prayed that she wouldn't come out.

_(Aurora's POV)_

Crouched next to a random tree, my patience was wearing thin. I was itching to go and help, but I didn't want to ruin any of their plans. So far, almost everything hasn't gone the way it's supposed to, so what if the dinobots powers are more increased than before? This thought had my stomach churning.

I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself if anything happened to my friends.

A sudden roar brought me out of my thoughts as I jolted in surprise. Hearing the noises of battle not too far away, a wicked grin spread across my face. Unable to help, eh?

Sprinting as fast as I could, and almost tripping over a few times, I made it out of the forest and saw that they were all merely a hundred yards away from me. Inhaling deeply, I continued to run towards them.

I grew tired of dubbing them 'machines' or 'dinosaur robots' so I decided to call each of them by name to make it easier for myself so I won't go insane.

Just as I reached them I saw Bulkhead tackle Snarl, the triceratops, full on, knocking the dinobot over. He then delivered a polite 'Excuse me!' to Snarl. He then ran over to the pteranodon, swoop, who was trying to scorch Optimus, and grabbed his tail. Swoop squirmed as Bulkhead slammed him into the ground. Hard.

"Sorry, my bad!" He then exclaimed, somewhat sarcastically. Prime walked up to him with a smile on his face.

"Thanks. And welcome back, big guy." He said. Prowl came up between the two, his own half smile visible.

"I was just doing what I do." Bulkhead sheepishly replied. He went to pat Prowl on the back, but use a bit too much pressure and sent the ninja tumbling to the ground. I had to stifle a small laugh at that.

"Uhh, I hate to break up the love fest…" I heard Bumblebee call, I glanced over to him and my eyes widened in remembrance, "BUT WE'RE GETTING THE TAR KICKED OUT OF US HERE!"

Prowl stood up and the three Autobots gasped. Ratchet and Bumblebee were only inches away from falling into the tar-pit, the former using his electronic magnets to hold up a piece of metal alloy and attempting to push back the blasts of fire being sent directly at them by now all three dinobots.

However, unlike in the cartoon, the backs of their pedes were slipping off of the edge, and in a desperate act to save them I narrowed my eyes and used my powers to gently push them forward and kept a protective shield there until Bulkhead threw all three dinobots into the tar pits, which he was currently in the middle of.

I didn't even have time to acknowledge Prowls stern look as I marvelled at the fact that I still hadn't felt even the slightest twinge of pain as I had formerly expected.

I willed the shield to fade away once Grimlock impacted with the tar and the three breathed fire at it in hopes of escaping, only for them to sink in deeper. All three roared in aggravation until they finally became paralyzed and silenced.

I went over to the Autobots, who were discussing what to do with the dinobots, and attempted to slink past them all.

Apparently that all went to shit when one, probably Optimus, cleared his throat as a strong indication for me to stop. A small, impish smile crawled onto my face as I turned and saw three unamused faces. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were silently congratulating me with obvious gestures. Optimus was the first to speak.

"Aurora…." Though I immediately halted him.

"Woah, big guy, I don't need a lecture and have, somewhat, paid the price for my actions." I paused to let it sink in, "However, when using my telekinesis this time around I felt no pain whatsoever, and no one else was harmed, so it's all good." Finishing with a smug smile of my face, the Prime seemed lost for words.

"I…You…Ugh" He ran a hand down his face "…Fine, but the next time you go against rules, especially safety ones, I will have a word with you. He said sternly. Ratchet seemed to agree with this. Feeling like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar, I slowly nodded and looked at the dirt and kicked it up with my foot.

It looked as if I was going to have to, yet again, face Prowls wrath.

_(…..Time Skip…..)_

"I can't thank you enough" Isaac said for the 50th time in a row. Behind him was the dinobots, still in the now hardened tar, which was inside of a square forcefield type thingy.

"And again, my apologies for the, um, glitch in their programming." He clasped his hands together nervously.

"You call breathing fire a glitch?!" Ratchet yelled, making the Professor wince back slightly in fear. I smirked in amusement from my place in front of Prime.

"I suppose I was overly inspired by you Autobots and your powers, I should be more careful when I try to reverse engineer alien technology."

"So what will you do with them?" Prowl then asked, pointing towards the dinobots. Sumdac shrugged.

"Keep them in the energy cage for now, then melt them down first thing in the morning."

Prowl seemed deeply unsettled by this. "Melt them?" The surprise in his voice made my heart feel heavy for reasons unknown to me. It also made me shiver as the recent events involving Meltdown flashed through my head. I was just lucky that he was currently rotting in a high security prison.

"After all they are still just mindless machines." Isaac waved him off dismissively. Prowl leaned back slightly.

"But I-I sensed something, a life force, a-a spark" He replied, looking up at the somewhat magnificent creatures. "What if they are more than just mindless machines?"

"That's an awfully big 'what if?' Prowl. But I think Professor Sumdac is right, these things are far too dangerous." He paused for a moment "Come on Autobots, let's roll!"

He transformed, along with the other three and started driving back to base, Sumdac waving them off, but Prowl paused and glanced at the dinobots a final time before transforming and waiting for me to climb on.

We were halfway back to base and the silence was wearing me down.

"Whats on your mind, Prowl?" I asked, surprisingly softly. A second after he slowed down considerably.

"There are two things actually. One of them is why you were foolish enough to go against your orders to remain safe and run into a potentially dangerous battle." He said this with spitefulness on the edge of his tongue, and I recoiled back a bit in shame.

"The other thing is why Sumdac would melt down such amazing creatures, who have the intelligence to think for themselves. It's not right just letting him destroy them." I pretended to think about this for a second.

"Well, why don't we set them free?" I suggested, hoping that this would go to plan.

"Hm, it's not a bad idea. But where to? And how will we set them free?"

"I'll let you decide that." I smirked.

_(…..Time Skip…..)_

"Bulkhead, remember what you're going to do?"

"Of course, Prowl. First, smash through the security and break the tar so that each dinobot will be free, and then carry them one by one onto this boat."

"Wow, I'm impressed. You actually managed to remember something longer than 5 words."

"Oh shut up Aurora."

I snickered.

Right now I was dying to fall back asleep. It was currently 4:30 in the morning, the sky had an orange hue as the sun continued to rise and the clouds were scattered about, allowing random rays of sunshine to touch the land.

Luckily, the location of the dinobots was oddly near the port aswell as the forest from which I had to 'hide' in yesterday.

My eyes drooped slightly but I forced them to remain open as I slumped against the side of the wall on the boat me and Prowl were currently waiting on.

"You know, you can rest if you want." Prowl suggested softly. I glanced up at him through hazy eyes and shrugged half-heartedly.

"I'm fine, nothing mini secretive adventure can't handle." As if my words were turning against me I yawned and ended up tilting so much that I was now leaning on Prowls leg. He chuckled lightly at my actions.

"Can you swim?" He randomly asked. I leaned forward enough so that he could see the eyebrow I had raised at him.

"Yeah, why?"

Without warning he plucked me off of the floor and dropped me off the side of the boat. I managed to take a deep breath before my body made contact with the chilling water. I swam back up, and pushed myself so that my head was now above water. I pushed my hair off of my face and glared up at Prowl, who was smirking triumphantly down at me. I reached over to the ladder which was off the side of the boat and climbed up it, huffing moodily. I had to admit it woke me up but that doesn't mean I enjoyed it.

"Have a nice dive?" Prowl sarcastically asked, watching in amusement as I smoothed my hair out and tucked some of it behind my ear.

"Bitch." I grumbled. This only seemed to make his amusement grow. Just as I was about to retort with a ruder comment the boat shook tremendously and knocked both me and Prowl over. I turned around and nearly jumped at the sight of Swoop, unmoving on his side. Bulkhead, who was standing on the port, smiled at us both sheepishly.

"Sorry."

_(…..Time Skip…..)_

We were now standing on the edge of the crater on the island, looking down at the dinobots as they dot used to their surroundings. It took a hell of a lot of time to prevent them from jumping, or in Swoops case, flying, off of the boat and then leading them into the crater. Bulkhead kinda had to push Grimlock. Watching him tumble down to the bottom made me laugh.

"They do look kinda happy." Bulkhead admitted. Prowl turned his head to look at him.

"Thanks again, for your help getting them here, and thanks for keeping it a secret from the others." He glanced at me and a smile formed on his long face, his visor slightly tilting upwards. I smiled and nodded in return.

"The Dinobots won't cause any harm here." I added.

"And with a little holographic trickery," Prowl continued, pulling out his Autobot insignia and placing it onto the ground, "no one will even know they're here."

It lit up and made the whole inside of the crater look like a forest, with rich green trees and not a space of the rocky terrain below it in sight. I looked back and saw that another insignia had replaced the missing one on Prowls lower chest.

"Do you really think it's the right thing to do?" Bulkhead questioned. Prowl continued to stare out at the holoform scenery below.

"Just because something is big and lumbering and destructive doesn't mean you give up on it." A smirk made its way onto my face. That was the most backhanded compliment I've ever heard.

"We should head back now." I whispered. They both nodded in agreement and we turned away and headed back towards the boat.

I had forgotten that I was even tired in the first place and remembering why that was I opened my mouth to say a few choice words, but stopped myself when I saw the rare content look on Prowl's face. I might as well memorise that look of complete peacefulness, as you never know the next time it will be spread across his face.

**A/N:-Yay, I finished it! *celebrates***

**Sorry if it seems a little rushed, and short, but hopefully things will get a lot more interesting for Aurora from here on out *cue evil laugh***

**Did you like it? Hate it? Does it need improving? You tell me, please R&R! :D**


	11. Chapter 11:Bad Romance

**A/N:- I do not own any transformers characters, only my OC's. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11:Bad Romance

The minute I walked into my bedroom I literally collapsed onto my bed, even though my clothes were still damp from my early morning swim. I'd probably have to get up soon anyway to keep the other Autobots from knowing where me, Bulkhead and Prowl were and what we were doing. I don't think they'd appreciate it all that much.

"Hnnnggh." My exasperated groan was muffled by the pillow I was lying face down on and I hit it in defiance. I turned m head to the side and furrowed my eyebrows, trying to focus on my phone on the bedside table.

"Just a few more minutes….." I sighed to myself, allowing my eyelids to droop. I soon found my mind slipping into subconscious….

'_ARE YOU READY KIDS?!_

_"AYE AYE CAPTAIN",_

_I CAN'T HEAR YOU!_

_"AYE AYE CAPTAIN"_

_OHH...'_

I jolted in surprise, falling off of my bed. Grabbing my phone I chucked it against the wall in my shock and the battery fell out, silencing the alarm. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair.

"I really need to change my alarm tone….."

As I started crawling towards my broken phone, I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Aurora, get your lazy aft out of bed now!" Ratchet yelled crankily through the door. My eyes widened as my heart started to pound against my ribcage. Even though he had done the same thing every other day it still managed to make me jump. So far today wasn't going all that well for me.

"Uh…..yeah, I'm up. Just gonna get changed!" I hollered back, already scrambling to my wardrobe and grabbing the clothes closest to me.

I heard Ratchet grunt in acknowledgement and his metal footsteps walking away just as I ran into my bathroom. Once I had stripped and put on my blue jeans and silver spaghetti strap top I glanced at my face in the mirror and sighed.

There were heavy bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep and was accompanied by my paled face. I got some water and splashed it onto my face, enjoying the cool sensation on my skin. My hair was sticking out in every single direction imaginable, but I couldn't be bothered to brush it through properly so I ran my fingers through my locks a couple of times to make it look somewhat nearer. Casting one last look into my mirror, I flung myself out of my bathroom and out of my door, picking up the pieces of my phone on the way.

By the time I was walking into the main room, everyone was already there, doing their own thing. Even Sari, who was sitting on Bumblebees shoulder as he played a video game, unconsciously swinging her legs. From the corner of my eye I noticed Bulkhead, Prime and Ratchet having a conversation. Well, the latter two were talking to each other; Bulkhead was just occasionally inputting his opinions to which the elder two waved off dismissively. The big green lug didn't seem to notice this as he smiled goofily and continued to drink from an oil can.

As I continued walking over to Bumblebee and Sari I was also subconsciously scanning the room for Prowl, with no such luck. By now the youngest 'bot and human were screeching at the TV and didn't seem to notice me approaching.

Mumbling to myself, I was about to silently scamper out when I heard someone drop down behind me. A dusty blush appeared on my face as I felt his metallic breath on my neck; he then leaned closer and whispered.

"Want to practice training?"

I felt the presence vanish from behind me and spun around only to notice that he was already heading towards the training room. Rolling my eyes in amusement, I started walking towards his location. I couldn't help but think about how close he was to my neck…

I shivered. If that was his way of getting revenge then it was a very clever idea. I was already beginning to notice my once shredded feelings for the black and gold autobot returning, and it was making me feel uncomfortable. I mean, he could never like me back.

The moment I walking into the training room I knew something was off. I seemed to be correct as I narrowly dodged the fist swung at me. Smirking at the one who threw the punch, I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really think you'd catch me out like that?" I scoffed playfully.

"That's what I was hoping to accomplish." Prowl replied tauntingly, silently gesturing for me to take the next move.

I turned and begun to walk away, thinking hard. From the corner of my eye I spotted the faint light and grinned as Prowl was suddenly lying in front of me. I kneeled down next to his face and patted the side of it.

"Gonna have to try harder." Before he could reply I moved towards the music player, my newly fixed phone in hand.

"I don't care what you say; I'm going to be playing some music." I stated. Plugging the technology in and scrolling through my song list.

"Ah, here it is."

Pressing the play button, I twisted back around and got into a battle stance, Prowl mirroring me.

_One two three uh!_

_My baby don't mess around_

_Because she loves me so_

_And this I know for suuuuure..._

Prowl raised an eyebrow at my choice of song and I shrugged, smiling.

"I have to try and distract you somehow." And, the background music was very fitting for a fighting practice if you ask me.

I rushed forward and attempted to deliver a ninja nerve blow but he dodged it and lightly hit the back of my head, making me momentarily lose my concentration. Just as I regained my focus he went to kick my legs and I used my telekinesis to stop his leg mid-air and throw it off course, causing him to spin around and tumble to the floor again. Laughing triumphantly, I crawled onto his back and sat on it.

"You're not even trying." I deadpanned. Prowl lifted his head up to lock gazes with me.

"Because if I did I'd probably end up hurting you." He said this with real concern in his voice. I was touched, but also even more determined to fight harder.

"But it's boring if you don't do anything. C'mon, treat me like you would a decepticon," I paused "except without your ninja stars."

One quick flip and suddenly I was on the floor and Prowl was standing up. I blinked in initial confusion, and then I smirked in amusement.

"Let's do this."

_(Time skip…)_

We had been practicing for some few hours now. Prowl had kept on suggesting that I take a break but I was stubborn enough to perfect my fighting skills with the occasional telepathic edge. The last song had just ended and as the new one started up I smiled brightly.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

Prowl stopped where he was and gave me a blank stare.

"Seriously?"

"What? Lady Gaga's music is unique, just like me."

"Of course, except for one thing."

"Huh?"

I didn't notice Prowl walking towards me but was soon aware as he flipped me over. I groaned slightly and looked up at his smug smirk.

"She doesn't get distracted as easily." He replied. I pondered this for a moment.

"Well played."

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

"Well at least I work better in a group unlike _some _robots I know." I jokingly replied, pushing him into the conveyor belts. He lifted himself back up the same second and lunged towards me.

"At least I don't mope around when I don't get what I want."

"Touché."

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_I want your drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

We carried on like this, messing around until it ended up with us playing games, chasing each other around the room and laughing lightly.

Unfortunately I tripped over one of the deactivated mechanical arms and fell to the floor. Prowl used this as an opportunity to pin me to the nearest wall.

It took me a moment I realize how close our faces were and my breath hitched, my cheeks turning pink. Prowl had frozen, his visor wide with shock.

Almost as if I had been hypnotized, I leaned forwards slightly, taking quick note of the music in the background, now muffled in my ears by the rapid beating of my heart.

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad, your bad romance_

Prowl was also leaning in and my brain turned to goo as our lips hovered inches away from each other. I hesitated slightly, but then started to lean in even more…

"I WANT YOUR LOVE AND

I WANT YOUR REVENGE

YOU AND ME COULD WRITE A BAD ROMANCE!

OH-OH-OH-OH-OH!

I WANT YOUR LOVE AND

ALL YOUR LOVERS' REVENGE

YOU AND ME COULD WRITE A BAD ROMANCE!"

The squeaky voice jolted both me and Prowl into reality as he swiftly moved backwards and left me to stand on my own. I ended up leaning onto the wall as I tried to comprehend what would have happened. What _would _have happened.

My brain then immediately started grinding its gears, and, carefully taking my mind off of Prowl's presence, realized that the cat-being-strangled singing voice had belonged to none other than Sari as she walked down the hall. She stopped when she came past the door to the training room and her chocolate brown eyes brightened as they fell on me.

"Aurora I've been looking for you!" She shrieked, rushing towards me and knocking my phone off of the music player, silencing the music playing. I wondered why Sari was ignoring Prowl until I peered round and noticed where he once was was now an empty space.

"Why, I've been here the whole time?" I mumbled absentmindedly, staring blankly at the wall behind the girl. I was snapped out of it when I saw her waving her hands wildly in front of my face. I jumped back slightly in surprise.

"Hello? Are. You. Okay?" She said loudly and slowly, as if talking to a child. I rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair.

"Of course, just a little bit tired." As if to emphasize, I yawned loudly, my back stretching out into a perfect curve.

"So, what did you want squirt?"

Her eyes lit up again.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Would you like to come with me, Bumblebee and Bulkhead as we go round the city and do…stuff."

I raised an eyebrow "_Stuff_?" When her eyes started to grow big and watery I mentally cursed and tried my best to look away.

"_Please_!It'll be fun, I promise!" She begged, hugging my legs pleadingly. After a moment I sighed.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. It would definitely take my mind off of Prowl that was for sure. Sari screeched in happiness at my agreement and grasped my hand tightly, dragging me back to the living room.

I clumsily stumbled into the metal door frame as Sari froze in her tracks and released my hand. Regaining my balance and brushing the hair out of my face, I glared at Sari.

"Thanks for the warning." I half growled. She grinned sheepishly in response. I looked over towards the others, glancing at Prowl, who was meditating at the side of the room. I thought he wouldn't see me staring until his visor turned towards me. In that split second before we both turned away. I had noticed an unknown emotion on his face, and judging by the looks of it, it was a strong one.

"Are you coming too, Aurora." My eyes travelled to Bulkhead and nodded, smiling.

"I dibs riding in you." I declared, trying not to laugh at how dirty it had sounded in my head. Watching as Bulkhead's lips pull up into a heart-warming smile, I knew that the day wasn't going to be all that bad, just as long as I stuck close to my green buddy.

"That's not fair, why does Bulkhead get to take the good looking one?" Bumblebee complained, only realizing his mistake a bit too late. My eyes tightened but I tried to hold back a grin as steam came out of Sari's ears and she ran over to the yellow 'bot, literally seething. 'Bee glanced around hopelessly, fear creeping onto his face.

"Uh, any help guys?"

Optimus made a move towards the rampaging girl but was stopped by a smirking Ratchet.

"Leave her. I wanna see how this ends." Prime gave him a stern look of disapproval, but even I could see the slight curiosity in his posture as he moved to the side for a better view.

"DID. YOU. JUST. CALL. ME. UGLY!" Sari screamed, bringing her fist down onto his foot. My jaw opened slightly as a caught sight of the minor dent she had just emitted. Bumblebee let out a yell of pain and glared down at Sari. They soon both started shouting at each other. I sneaked over to Bulkhead and tapped his leg. He looked down at me questionably.

"I think we should go now." I whispered. He seemed torn between leaving and watching the fight escalate but smiled down at me and transformed. I climbed into the passenger seat and he slammed the door shut, speeding out of the base.

"So, where are we going?" I asked curiously. Bulkhead was silent for a moment.

"Uhh, actually I have no idea. Maybe we could go and check on the dinobots or something." At the mention of the prehistoric beasts I smiled happily. This was certainly going to be interesting.

_(Time skip)_

The moment we arrived the colossal sound of an agitated dinosaur assaulted our ears, making me wince slightly.

"Sooo…do you think that they will be happy to see us?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm lacing my tone. Bulkhead shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

"I think so." He replied earnestly, making me giggle.

"Awww Bulky you're so cute!" I murmured, a fond smile on my face. He seemed to be the only robot to be able to do this now; the giant green lug seemed to be able to always lift my mood, no matter the situation, and I loved it. My mind was definitely off of a certain black and gold ninja as we started searching for the dinobots location. Apparently it never occurred to us to bring a map, or at least have remembered where they were. Oh well. It'll come to one of us eventually.

It seemed as if we wouldn't need to search for much longer as I had stepped forward and fell straight through the ground, tumbling down the steep hill all the way to the bottom. I vaguely heard Bulkhead calling my name but my head was very dizzy. When I had finally reached the bottom I slowed down and stared up blankly, my brain pounding painfully in my skull.

"Hey! It that girl who helped us!"

Slowly glancing up, I nearly screamed out loud when I came face to face with a giant faceplate. Sensing my shock the robot stumbled backwards.

"Woah…." I whispered, admiring the three robots standing in front of my. Not just any robots, Autobots. And not just Autobots.

_The Dinobots._

Just like in the cartoon, they had transformed and now had discovered that they had new weapons and could move around easier. Grimlock was easily the tallest out of them all, and his height was quite intimidating from my place on the floor.

"Aurora?! You there?! Stay put, I'm coming for you!" I heard Bullhead yell down. I stalled for a second. If I let him see the Dinobots like this now, then I might be changing the future. And not in a good way.

"Uhh, no, don't, I'm fine! I'll be up in a moment!" I called back. Turning back to Grimlock again, I smiled.

"So, how are you liking your new place?" I asked, gesturing around in emphasis as I knew that they weren't the sharpest pencils in the pack. All three started bouncing up and down, reminding me of an excited child.

"I love it here, it big and fun to destroy," _ah, that explains the smell of burnt wood "_also it give Swoop lot of space to fly around." He barked, pointing towards the robot who turned into a pterodactyl. Grimlock then snarled.

"But me no like nature." I watched in amusement as he swiped his flame sword at an innocent bird sitting on a branch nearby. It squawked as its feathers were slightly singed and it flew away. I turned towards Swoop.

"So, uh, Swoop, and you fly me back up to the top. Please?" I pleaded. He silently nodded and stepped towards me, transforming into his dino-form. I jumped on and he quickly gained altitude. Luckily for me he flew me up to the opposite of where Bulkhead would be, so that he wouldn't see Swoop and freak. He stopped just where the real ground was and I thanked him, climbing up. He roared in response and dropped back down to the others.

Sighing, I carefully treaded my way around the illusion and ended up right behind the giant green Autobot, who was pacing. Sneaking behind him, I yelled 'boo!' and he spun around, bringing his wrecking ball out. I think he was actually going to swing it but quickly transformed it back into his hand as he noticed me.

"Don't do that Aurora; you gave me a spark attack!" He chided. I shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry Bulkhead. Why don't we go back now?" I replied. Bulkhead nodded and we made our way back to the boat.

He started complaining about not being able to find the Dinobots and I hid my face, as the smirk residing on it would make him question me into where I really disappeared to.

**GW1234:- ****It's about time I updated this -,-**

**I would have posted this on Christmas Day but my internet went down on the 21****st**** and we only got the new router today :) **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you have had a lovely Christmas and soon a Happy New Year!**


End file.
